Fate of the Soul
by The Key of Hope
Summary: A year without Heartless, Nobodies, or Reformed. A question still remains, what happened to the soul? The answer is a threat greater than imagined, and this time, the Keyblade is not enough. SXK, RXN OCXOC. Please RXR. TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N alright, been a while since I've written, blame the video games. This is the new and improved sequel to "In Darkness Undone, In Darkness Created", so if you haven't read that, go read it and leave a quick review if you would. WARNING (not really, but it sounds dramatic): The following story is indeed a sequel to the story mentioned before, but it is NOTHING like the previous sequel I wrote. The only thing that will be similar will be a few characters. This is not a sequel to "The War of New Beginnings", but as I said before (and as I'm sure your sick of reading), a sequel to "In Darkness Undone, In Darkness Created".

DISCLAIMER I don't own this, I don't own Square, I don't own Sony. Get the picture yet?

A year, a peaceful year. Nothing threatening to destroy the whole universe, just worrying about homework in school. That is where a certain boy with spiky brown hair was right now, he wore a white shirt with a blue tie and a pair of blue jeans. His head lay on his arms and his eyes closed. "Sora, you had better wake up before the teacher catches you" a female voice warned. The voice came from a girl about the same age as Sora. She had semi long bright red hair and vivid blue eyes. She was dressed in a duplicate of Sora's uniform, only with a skirt.

"Don't worry Kai, he never does" Sora said tiredly.

"What were you doing last night? I've never seen you like this" Kairi asked concerned.

"Ask Matt, he'll tell you" Sora replied, not bothering to lift his head up. Kairi let out a loud sigh.

"Sora, since you seem to find sleeping and talking to your girlfriend more important then learning, perhaps you could tell us the answer" a male voice said from the front of the room. Sora slowly opened up his eyes and his blue eyes were revealed. Sora squinted his eyes and looked hard at the board. On the board was a complex math problem.

"Uhhhhh" was all that came out of Sora's mouth.

"I thought so. All right, who can answer this. Someone besides Kairi please" the teacher said. A hand came up slowly. "Oh great, alright Matt, tell us the answer" the teacher sighed loudly. A boy around Sora and Kairi's age shot up out of his seat. He was wearing the uniform too. He had somewhat long brown hair, and had bright green eyes full of mischief. "And, if you try anything funny, you'll be sorry" the teacher warned.

"Who, me? Why would I do anything funny?" Matt asked innocently.

"Just tell us the answer" the teacher sighed. Matt looked at the problem for a moment.

"X equals 4" Matt said confidently.

"Yeah, that right" the teacher said. The bell rang and Sora quickly got up. "Okay, don't forget about your homework and have a nice weekend" the teacher said as everyone left the room quickly. When Sora and Kairi got outside, Sora grabbed her hand.

"Finally, I thought the weekend would never come" Sora told her.

"Hey there you two" someone shouted from behind them. Sora and Kairi both turned around. Coming towards them were two more people around their same age. One was a boy that had spiked blond hair and Sora's eyes. The other was a girl. She had semi long blond hair draped over her right shoulder and had Kairi's eyes.

"Hey Roxas, Naminé" Sora said when they got closer.

"Hi Sora. How are the two of you doing?" Naminé asked when they got closer.

"Pretty good, how about the two of you?" Kairi asked.

"Good. Hey, do you two have any plans?" Roxas asked.

"Well, me and Kairi were going to go to the island tonight. But we don't have anything planned for tomorrow" Sora answered. "Why?" Sora asked.

"Just wondering" was all Roxas said. They continued walking. After a couple of minutes they saw someone up ahead. The person was a year older than Sora and the others and had long silver hair and green-blue eyes.

"Hey there Riku" Sora said waving. Riku looked over and waved and waited for the group.

"So, only a week before Winter Break starts" Riku said when the group reached him.

"Yeah, I can't wait" Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah, two weeks without school. It'll be great" Roxas said. Just then a loud shout could be heard. None of the group bothered to turn around.

"Matt?" Sora asked. Everyone except for Sora turned around.

"Yes" they all replied at once, letting out loud sighs. Sora slowly turned around. Matt was struggling to get his backpack off of a tree.

"Meet one of the great and powerful Keybearers, losing a fight to a tree" Riku said sighing. Matt looked over at the group.

"IT'S NOT THE TREE! IT'S WHAT'S IN HERE!" Matt shouted at them.

"Do we even want to know?" Naminé asked the rest.

"Personally, I don't really want to know" Kairi said shaking her head.

"Come on, we had better help him" Sora said as he walked over to Matt. Matt was still struggling against the tree. Sora took a peek inside the tree. "Matt, you have to be kidding me" Sora said sighing.

"What can I say, animals hate me" Matt replied as he pulled on his backpack again.

"You know, you should be grateful that I'm your brother" Sora said.

"I know, I am, okay. Now please help me" Matt said. Sora grabbed the other strap and started to pull with Matt. After a minute the backpack finally came out, and with it, a whole bunch of squirrels. Seeing that they had lost, the squirrels ran away as fast as they could.

"I take that back, one of the great and powerful Keybearers losing to a bunch of squirrels" Riku said.

"What do you have in there that a bunch of squirrels would want?" Roxas asked.

"I have some old cookies" Matt said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out some unopened cookies.

"How long have those been in there?" Naminé asked.

"A couple of weeks" Matt replied simply as he opened the cookies up.

"Matt, that's nasty" Kairi said.

"What, they were unopened. Anyways, think about how long some cookies must sit in vending machines" Matt replied as he took a bite of the cookie. Kairi and Naminé both looked at Matt for a long moment.

"Suddenly, I don't ever want to buy food out of a vending machine again" Kairi said.

"Same here" Naminé said.

"And another thing, what about things in a grocery store?" Matt asked, some crumbs coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, just shut up now" Kairi told him.

"Or..." Matt started, but was stopped by a hand.

"Just stop now, please" Roxas begged as he released Matt's mouth. Matt shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his cookie.

"You know, with nothing attacking us, it gets pretty boring here" Riku commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, we're so used to things attacking us that the very thing we wanted most is now the thing we're dreading" Naminé added in.

"Well, if you guys are bored, how about a quick sparring match?" Matt asked as he grabbed the other cookie out of the package.

"Me and Kairi are going to the island this evening" Sora said.

"Ah, the island..." Matt said.

"Don't even think of it" Kairi growled.

"Why is it that people always assume things about me?" Matt asked.

"Because we know you too well" Roxas replied.

"Anyway, I was going to take Roxas with me shopping" Naminé said.

"Uhhh...I have massive homework" Roxas said quickly.

"Roxas, we share our classes. I know you don't have homework. You aren't getting out of this" she told him. Putting her hands on her hips.

"Guys, help please" Roxas begged. He soon saw that everyone else had abandoned him. "Traitors" he mumbled to himself.

"Come on, hurry up" Naminé said pulling on his arm.

/\/\IN A DARK AREA/\/\

"It is nice that you could join me. I know that I have been gone for a while, but our time has finally returned" a man said. In front of him were eight other figures.

"HAHA, a long time indeed. Only two thousand years" a deep voice boomed.

"Yes, after the last battle we lost contact with you. What happened?" a very calm voice asked.

"The fools sealed me away in this cursed place" the leader grumbled.

"Well, you may not like you accommodations, but it could serve our purpose very well" a female voice told him.

"Yes, I am well aware of the power that Kingdom Hearts has" the leader said. "Now for the reason I have called you all. The prophecy has begun. The Prince of Light has begun to awaken and he is already with almost everyone else in the prophecy. We must strike him down now" the leader explained.

"HAHA, I say we let loose a legion of Heartless and let them take their hearts. I wouldn't mind tasting the heart of a Keybearer" the deep voice said.

"There is one problem with your plan" a collected female voice said.

"And what would that be?!" the deep voice demanded.

"Heartless, Nobodies, and Reformed could all be killed with the Keyblade. We need to attack them with something that can't" the female explained.

"Ah, I see, send the Freesouls after them. But what would we do with their Husks?" another voice asked.

"If I may?" a deep accented female voice offered. Everyone around the table nodded their heads. "Ve know zat ze Freesouls can't be destroyed by ze Keyblade, and you raise a good point about ze Husks. All ve need to do is simply separate the heart from the body, zen implant a false soul into the Nobody that would be created. Voila, a Heartless, Nobody, and Freesoul. If needed, we could even merge them back togezer into a True Reformed" she told them.

"It is a good plan" the collected male voice said.

"I agree" the collected female voice added in.

"HAHA, I may not be able to taste their hearts, but I can at least gain some Heartless" the deep voice boomed.

"Very well then, we send the Freesouls. We need someone to lead them however. Heather, you are to lead the Freesouls to Destiny Islands" the leader said.

"All right" a young female voice replied.

"Soon, the Keybearers shall know what true power is. And from learning what true power is, they shall know true fear" the leader said to himself.

A/N wow, only the first chapter and I already like this story better than the last one. Please review.


	2. A New Enemy

A/N I know that this took me longer to update then it normally did, but let me explain. I figure that if I stagger the updates, then I can get a better grasp on the story, so expect one every couple of days or so depending on college homework. Please review.

DISCLAIMER KH don't belong to me

Sora slowly woke up and looked out his window. The sun was high in the sky and some kids could be seen running around. Sora smiled a little as he hopped out of bed. He grabbed his black jacket and black shorts and quickly put them on. Sora left his room and bounded down the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. "Morning mom" Sora said when he reached the kitchen.

"Good morning Sora" his mom greeted him. She had very long brown hair and the same blue eyes Sora did. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. All of a sudden Sora's vision became black.

"Guess who" a voice said from behind him.

"Come on Kairi" Sora said laughing a little bit as the hands left his face. Sora turned around. "AHHH" he yelled out. Matt was behind him laughing hard. "Ho...how did you do that?" Sora asked confused. Matt held up a recorder.

"I...recorded...her saying that" Matt said in between laughs. "Man...I'm glad I did" Matt said still laughing.

"One of these days your going to be sorry" Sora said.

"Whats going on?" Roxas asked as he came down the stairs.

"Matt recorded Kairi saying guess who, he played it, and things happened" Sora said.

"Oh" was all Roxas said as he sat down at the table.

"You guys want something to eat?" their mom asked.

"I'll take something" Roxas said.

"No, I'm going to lunch with Kai" Sora explained.

"I'm going to wander" was all Matt said as he left.

"How come I've got a feeling that mine and Kairi's lunch wont be so peaceful now?" Sora asked Roxas.

"I don't know, maybe because Matt said he was going to wander, which means that he'll happen to find where the two of you are eating" Roxas explained.

/\/\A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER/\/\

"That was a good lunch" Kairi said as she and Sora left a small diner.

"Yeah, good idea" Sora said. They continued walking for a few hours when all of a sudden they heard a loud scream. Sora and Kairi both looked at each other and nodded. They both started to run as fast as they could towards where they heard the scream come from. When they got there, they saw a young boy. In front of him was a weird looking creature. It was a yellow color, and seemed to be glowing. It walking on its rear legs and had razor sharp claws on its hands. It was slowly walking towards the little boy.

"What is that thing?" Kairi asked as she summoned the Oathkeeper Keyblade into her hand.

"I don't know, but we have to stop it" Sora said as Angels Requiem appeared in his hand. Sora ran towards the creature and swung his Keyblade. The Keyblade passed right through the creature as though it wasn't even there. "What?" Sora asked himself. The creature turned to face Sora and let out a loud scream. It charged towards Sora and started to slash at Sora. Sora tried to block, but the claws just went through the Keyblade, so Sora had to dodge the attacks.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea, but the Keyblade isn't working at all. Let's try a new approach, Blizaga" Sora called out as he pointed his Keyblade at the creature. A large chunk of ice shot out and hit the creature, sending it flying into a wall.

"So we at least know that magic will affect them" Kairi said. She turned around and saw another one of the creatures behind her. "AHHHH" she screamed when she saw it. Sora quickly turned around and saw the creature. Before he could do anything, Kairi raised her Keyblade and pointed it at the creature and a stream of light shot out at hit it. It was sent straight up into the air.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as he rushed over to her.

"Yeah, a little freaked out, but other than that, I'm fine" she said as she took the hand that Sora offered her. She got up and brushed herself off. "Any idea what that could have been?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea" Sora said as they continued walking. They came upon the square and saw a horrible sight. There were twenty more of the creatures down in the square attacking people. In the middle of the group there was a girl around their age. She had long blond hair. She wore a green shirt and a brown skirt. She seemed to be directing the creatures.

"We should wait for a good time to attack. If we take her down, we may be able to stop these things" Kairi told Sora.

"Yeah, we'll wait until a good moment" Sora said.

"COME ON YOU STUPID THINGS, WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME?" a voice boomed from the sky. Matt jumped down right into the middle of the creatures and quickly began to spin the white half of the Broken Balance Keyblade which began to spark violently. "Plasma Storm" Matt called out as he stabbed the Keyblade into the ground. Lightning bolts began to dance across the ground taking down a few of the creatures.

"MATT, YOU IDIOT, WE SAID WAIT, NOT TO CHARGE HEAD ON!" Roxas's voice shouted out.

"Let him do what he wants" Riku said sighing. Sora and Kairi both turned around surprised and saw Riku, Roxas, and Naminé all standing behind them.

"When did you guys get there?" Sora asked.

"Just now, when Matt decided to jump into the middle of a group of enemies that can't be destroyed by the Keyblade" Naminé explained.

"Hey, he's not doing too bad" Riku said pointing. Matt was currently surrounded by about ten of the creatures, wildly swinging a flaming Keyblade around him.

"Come on, we had better help him" Roxas said.

"Why? He seems to be holding his own just fine" Riku argued.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP STARING AND GET DOWN HERE AND HELP!!" Matt shouted at the group.

"Okay, okay, lets go" Riku said as they all charged towards the group of creatures.

"Hey Naminé, what do you say we light the place up" Kairi suggested. Naminé's eyes brightened at this.

"Yeah, lets do it" she said. Both of the girls raised their Keyblades above their heads. A bright light formed on the end of each Keyblade. The light shot off, and combined into one large light. It then began to shine extremely brightly, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Then, streams of light started to shoot off and into the creatures, destroying them. When the attack was over, most of the creatures were destroyed.

"Impressive" the girl in the middle said as she turned around. She had bright, serious brown eyes. "But, that wont save you. Nothing can stop the Freesouls" she said as she snapped her fingers. The same number of creatures that Kairi and Naminé had destroyed appeared in front of her.

"Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé, you guys handle these things. Me and Matt will take care of the girl" Riku shouted as he fell from the sky. His Keyblade pointed right at the girl. The girl quickly summoned her own Keyblade and blocked Riku's attack. The Keyblade was pure black, and the handle was surrounded by devil wings. The shaft was simple, and seemed to end with one side of an axe. Riku quickly jumped away just in time to dodge a brutal side attack from the girl. She turned around just in time to block an attack by Matt from behind. Her eyes widened, and so did Matt's.

"Your that girl I rescued from the World that Never Was" Matt said when he recognized her.

"Yeah, sorry about having to destroy you, but orders are orders" she said shrugging her shoulders and she knocked Matt's Keyblade away from him and slashing diagonally. Matt quickly jumped back and picked up his Keyblade.

"Heather, right?" Matt asked.

"Good, you remember" Heather said as she charged towards Matt. Matt put his hand into his pocket and seemed to grab onto something.

"Well, I would have liked to gotten know you, but apparently the situation forces my to fight you. Drive" Matt called out as he was suddenly surrounded by light. When the light died down, he was in black clothes. On the end of his sleeves were what looked like rising moons.

"Ah, Midnight Form. I must say, its rather impressive" Heather said. Just then something grabbed her and picked her up. A tendril of darkness was swinging her around. It then threw her towards a building. Her back hit the building and she fell to the ground. Riku was behind her with his hand out. "You know, you didn't need to do that" Matt told Riku.

"Your welcome. How do you know her?" Riku asked.

"In the World that Never Was, I found Tyrone's lab. I destroyed it, but in doing so I found her. She was chained to the wall and freed her. I had no idea that she would turn out to be a bad guy though" Matt explained. Heather had gotten up off the ground holding her back.

"Your pretty strong too Riku. I'll go for now, but next time, you wont be so lucky" Heather said as a portal of darkness opened up underneath her and she fell through. When she was gone, all of the creatures disappeared too. Sora and the others joined Matt and Riku.

"So, did you win?" Roxas asked.

"Kind of, she retreated" Riku explained. "Any idea what those things were?" he asked.

"Heather mentioned something about Freesouls" Matt reminded him.

"So, those things are called Freesouls, and that girls name is Heather?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, any casualties?" Riku asked.

"One person. But they didn't take his heart. I don't know what then took, but he seems to be sleeping" Sora said as he pointed to the man.

"It's weird, then seemed to take a glowing object out of his chest" Kairi said. Just then the man opened up his eyes. "Oh, good, he's okay" Kairi said relieved.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Roxas said.

"How come?" Kairi asked.

"Look at his eyes" Roxas said pointing at the man. Kairi looked and gasped. The man's eyes were glazed over. The man put his hand out in front of him and a sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Okay, weird day so far" Matt said. The man started to run towards the group. He jumped up high into the air. Sora and everyone jumped out of the way. When the man landed, the sword hit the ground. A rumbling could be felt. Where the man had landed, there was now a large crater.

"What in the world happened to him?" Sora asked. The man swung his sword insanely fast. Sora just barely blocked it. The force from the attack was so great that Sora skidded across the ground. Just then several tendrils of darkness wrapped around the man and stopped him from moving.

"We have to destroy him!" Riku shouted.

"WE CAN'T DESTROY HIM!" Kairi shouted horrified.

"I can't hold him forever!" Riku shouted. Just then a Keyblade appeared through the mans chest. The tendrils fell away, and Matt was behind where the man had just been.

"MATT, YOU JUST KILLED A PERSON!" Naminé shouted.

"No I didn't, look" Matt said pointing to the man. He slowly faded into lights and vanished.

"So, what was he, a Heartless?" Roxas asked.

"No, and he wasn't a Nobody either" Matt said.

"What in the world is going on?" Sora asked. Just then a loud noise could be heard. Sora and the others looked up into the sky and saw something fall onto the play island.

"Great, just when things started to calm down" Matt complained.

"Come on, we had better go check it out" Sora said.

A/N okay, what crashed? I'll leave that to your imagination, only I shall know the truth (until next chapter that is). Please review.


	3. The Team is Chosen

A/N alright, here comes chapter three. Nothing much to say here except to remember to review.

DISCLAIMER not even awesome ninja skills could help me own this series. And if I did own it, I would find a way to put more ninjas in the games. Ninjas rock. So do dragons. Dragons would also have a bigger role if I were to own KH. Not just Mushu, I would put Bahamut in there, as a summon, that way when you summoned him, you could yell "DEATH TO ALL!!". Okay, now onto the actual story.

"So, any guesses as to what crashed?" Naminé asked as they rowed towards the island. Sora and Kairi were in a boat together, followed up by Roxas and Naminé, and ending with Matt and Riku.

"I have no idea. I just hope its not more of those creatures, Freesouls or whatever they're called" Sora said.

"You want to know what I'm wondering?" Roxas asked.

"What is it?" Naminé asked.

"Why didn't the Keyblade affect them? The Keyblade can destroy Heartless, Nobodies, and Reformed. What makes these things different?" Roxas asked.

"I have no idea. Next time we encounter Heather you can ask her" Riku told Roxas.

"Alright guys, get ready" Kairi said as she and Sora approached the shore. Sora hopped out of the boat and Angels Requiem quickly appeared in his hand. Kairi quickly was behind him, Oathkeeper already in her hand. Naminé stepped out of the boat, Perfect Arrangement ready to strike. Roxas had the Oblivion and Ultima Weapon Keyblades in front of him in an X formation. Riku stepped beside Roxas and raised Way to the Dawn above his head. A splash could be heard from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw the boat was upside down and Matt was in the ocean next to it, one hand empty, the other holding Perfect Balance.

"Little help please" Matt said. Sora reached down and put his hand out. Matt took it and got out of the water. "Thanks" Matt told Sora. Sora simply nodded.

"Get ready for anything" Riku said as they went across the island where the thing had crashed. When they got to the other side they saw something smoking in the middle of all the trees. They quietly approached the object. They heard something that sounded like something hitting something else. When they got closer they heard shouting.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU BIG PALOOKA?" a strange voice shouted.

"Gwarsh, I'm sorry, I didn't see the meteor" another weird voice said.

"IT WAS BIGGER THAN THE SHIP, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN IT?!" the first voice yelled.

"Uh..." the second voice said.

"WAAAAAA!" the first voice cried out. The sound of hitting increased. "THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LET YOU FLY THE SHIP!!" the first voice shouted, obviously angry. Everyone looked confused at the crash site.

"If these are enemies, they need to get their act together" Matt said.

"Don't worry, their not enemies" Sora said as he dismissed his Keyblade.

"How do you know?" Kairi asked.

"Because I know those two voices" Sora said as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "DONALD, GOOFY!" Sora shouted at the smoking crash site. Two figures ran out of the smoke. One was a duck, the other was a walking dog. The duck was wearing mostly blue clothes with a blue hat. The dog had on yellow pants, a green shirt with a brown jacket, and a dark yellow hat with goggles on it. When they reached Sora, they tackled him to the ground.

"SORA!" they both shouted after they hit the ground.

"Hey you two, how are you doing?" Sora asked laughing.

"Fine, how about you?" Goofy asked.

"Pretty good. What are you two doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well, the King asked us to pick you up. Unfortunately, Goofy here crashed the ship" Donald said aggravated.

"What does the King want?" Sora asked as he got off the ground.

"Probably the same thing as always. Go forth and save the worlds and all of that good stuff" Matt said.

"Well, if that is the case, we had better hurry up and leave" Riku said.

"Goofy here decided to crash the ship" Donald told them.

"Don't worry, we still have our old ship" Riku said as he turned around to leave.

/\/\ON THE GUMMI SHIP/\/\

"Okay, this was fine when there were four of us, a little cramped when we reached six. BUT EIGHT PEOPLE IS CRAZY!" Matt shouted. He was squished in between the wall and Goofy.

"When we get to Disney Castle we'll ask for an upgrade" Riku said from one of the passenger chairs. Donald was at the steering wheel, and it was apparent that he was holding back from snapping.

"It will only be another thirty minutes, don't worry" Sora said. Currently Kairi was on his lap, and Naminé was on Roxas's.

"Oh yeah, that coming from the guy who actually has a seat and isn't being crushed" Matt grumbled.

/\/\AT DISNEY CASTLE/\/\

The Gummi ship landed in the hanger of Disney Castle. There were brooms all over the place scurrying around. When everyone got out of the ship, two small figures came running.

"Sora!" they both shouted in high voices.

"Chip! Dale!" Sora shouted as two chipmunks jumped on his shoulders. One had a red nose, the other had a black one.

"How are you doing?" the one with the black nose, Chip, asked.

"Fine, how about you two?" Sora asked.

"Pretty busy" Dale said.

"Hey, could you do us a favor and give the ship and size upgrade?" Sora asked.

"Sure, it will only take a few hours" Chip said as they both saluted and scurried away. Sora and the others continued walking until they came to a massive door. A much smaller door opened up in front of them. A long line of assorted creatures were in front of them. At the front was a mouse on a throne. The mouse noticed Sora and the others.

"Whelp, I'm sorry people, but I just had some very important guests arrive. I'll see all of you later" the mouse said as several guards ushered the people out of the room. When the room was empty, the mouse got up. "Nice to see you guys again" he told the group.

"Nice to see you too King Mickey" Sora said as the group bowed.

"Well, as you may know, I haven't called you back to talk. The worlds are in trouble" Mickey said.

"I knew it" Matt said as he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Before I tell you what is going on, I would like all of you to meet someone. She's the one who took your place as my agent Matt" Mickey said as he turned around. "Come on out, they're friends" Mickey shouted out. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of them. She had long black hair and dark green eyes. She had on a white shirt with black designs on it as well as a pair of black pants. "Guys, meet Lilian" Mickey said.

"You can just call me Lily or Lil" she said. "I've heard quite a bit about all of you" she said.

"So, your the one that King Mickey has doing the weird stuff? Let me guess, you have a Keyblade too" Matt said.

"What, is that a common trend or something for his agents?" Lily asked as a flash of light appeared in her hand. The Keyblade was long and thin. It was a simple circle around the handle and the whole thing was a gold color. At the end was a star. "Fallen Star" she said after it appeared.

"Yeah, you could say its a common trend" Matt said as Sora and everyone else, except for Donald, Mickey, and Goofy, summoned a Keyblade.

"Wow, quite a collection here" Lily said as she looked at everyones Keyblade.

"Your Majesty, lets hurry up and get to business" Riku said.

"Follow me" Mickey said as he left the throne room. They followed him to the library where he grabbed a book and set it at the desk. "Long ago there was a great battle fought. From this battle, some of the most powerful Heartless, Nobodies, and Reformed were seen. Also, there were two other creatures, Freesouls and Husks" Mickey said.

"We fought the Freesouls, they attacked us. But what are the Husks?" Kairi asked.

"Well, just like how Heartless remove a heart from a person creating a new Heartless, the same thing happens with a Freesoul and a soul. However, instead of a Nobody being created, a Husk is created. What they are, are people who have no soul, but still have their hearts" Mickey explained.

"So, what makes them different from a Nobody?" Roxas asked.

"Simple, the only reason a Nobody remembers how to feel is because they still have a soul. Husks don't remember, nor do they know how, to feel. They just follow orders blindly" Mickey explained.

"I think we fought a Husk, remember that guy that got up and attacked us?" Naminé asked.

"Oh yeah, the guy that made the craters in the ground" Matt said.

"Yup, thats one thing that a Husk has going for it. Because they don't know how to feel, they unleash one hundred percent of the power in their body" Mickey said.

"Let me guess, you want us to go and stop these new things from taking over the universe, right?" Matt asked.

"Yup, but this time, you'll have some more backup. Donald and Goofy will be going with you, as well as Lilian" Mickey explained.

"Okay, that explains why you asked me to come. One question though, who will guard you?" Lily asked.

"Simple, you will" Mickey said.

"How will I guard you if I'm out with them?" Lily asked.

"Because I'll be going with you two" Mickey said as he picked up the book as put it under his arm. "Now, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're just waiting on Chip and Dale to finish upgrading the Gummi ship" Sora said.

"We'll take my own" Mickey said. "Anything else?" Mickey asked the group.

"No offense your majesty, but I don't feel comfortable with you going. What if something were to happen to you? You can't really defend yourself, can you?" Lily asked.

"Trust me on this one, he can defend himself better then any of us could" Riku told her.

"But..." Lily started. A flash of light suddenly appeared and Lily looked over and saw a Keyblade in his hands.

"Any more questions?" Mickey asked. Lily shook her head. "Good, then lets go" Mickey said.

"Just so you know, they can't be beat with the Keyblade, you need to use magic" Sora told Mickey.

"Don't worry, I already knew about that" Mickey assured him.

A/N yay, third chappie done. Don't have much to say except to review.


	4. World One: Reunion with Old Friends

A/N whee, chapter four, yay (unenthusiastic fanfare). Just kidding, I know I've said this already, but I like this story more than my last one, and from what I can tell by my hits, so do all of you. Now, all you need to do is start leaving reviews. Just one actual review, please (author gives puppy dog eyes)

DISCLAIMER...haven't I said this enough times to make you people happy? I DON'T OWN KH!!

Mickey led the group to the hanger. "Holy...cow" Matt said looking at the massive Gummi ship. It took up about half the hanger and was painted the same red, yellow, orange, and white as most other Gummi ships.

"What do you use this for exactly?" Sora asked.

"It's useful whenever I have to meet with some of the leaders from other worlds. Some of them are pretty large, so I needed a large ship" Mickey explained.

"Are some of them really that big Your Majesty?" Lily asked.

"Yup" Mickey asked as a ramp came down and he stepped on and went into the ship. The cockpit of the ship could have easily fit the old Gummi ship and still had room to spare.

"Good, plenty of room. No need to be worried about being squished by a wall and Goofy" Matt said sighing.

"Well, now that we have a large enough ship, where to first?" Riku asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure" Mickey said as he put his head in his hands. Everyone seemed to think for a few minutes. All of a sudden Matt started to jump up and down waving his arm.

"Oh, oh I know, I know!" he shouted while jumping.

"Okay, where do you have in mind?" Riku asked sighing.

"Radiant Garden" Matt suggested.

"Why there?" Naminé asked.

"Well, I figure that if we go there, then we could also ask everyone there if they know of where the Freesouls are attacking" Matt explained.

"That actually makes sense" Riku said after a minute.

"So then, Radiant Garden?" Donald asked.

"It's the best place to start" Kairi said.

"Lets go!" Sora shouted as he raised his hand in the air, his fist clutched.

"Someones excited" Roxas pointed out.

"Yeah, finally, a new adventure" Sora explained.

"Ahyuk, yeah, and this time, theres plenty of us" Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah, no way will we be stopped" Sora said. Riku looked over at Lily and saw her looking at something. He walked over to her and noticed she was looking at a pendent.

"What is that?" he asked. She jumped a little bit and quickly closed the locket.

"A memento" was all she said. Riku nodded his head. He quickly grabbed onto something as the ship plummeted down. It suddenly came to a stop and launched forward.

"Sorry, first step is always a dozy" Donald said from the pilot's chair.

"Little bit more warning would have been nice" Riku grumbled as he slowly got up. The flight went smoothly after that. After an hour and a half, they arrived at Radiant Garden. The whole place looked completely different than before. There were hundreds of people going in and out of the various shops and standing around talking. There was a large fountain in the middle of town.

"Whelp, we had better go see Merlin and talk to him" Mickey suggested.

"Think he's even in the same place?" Goofy asked.

"We wont know till we check" Mickey said as they headed out.

/\/\IN A DARK ROOM/\/\

"Please, they were stronger than I thought. Give me another chance, please" Heather begged. She was on the ground bleeding from several places. In front of her was a woman with long brown hair. She wore a red shirt with a blood red jacket over it and brown pants.

"Vhy vould ve give you another chance? You have failed us already. Az far az I'm concerned, you should have been killed long ago" the woman with a heavy accent said. In her hand was an extremely long whip that was barbed.

"HAHA, she has a point you know. Besides Matthew, your the only other human here. And Matthew has proved himself many times" the man with a deep voice said.

"As much as I hate it, I have to agree with him for once" the calm male voice said.

"So, give us a reason why you should live" a collected female voice said.

"I can get closer than any of you ever could. If I could gain their trust, I can bring them to you" Heather explained.

"No, they don't trust you now. You couldn't get any closer to them then we could" another female voice said.

"Enough, Heather, I shall give you one more chance. Kill them, and don't return until their dead" the leader said.

"I understand" Heather said as she left.

"Zat was at mistake" the heavily accented woman said.

"Maybe, but, should she fail, I have Matthew following her. He'll take care of her and the Keybearers" the leader said.

/\/\AT RADIANT GARDEN/\/\

"Whelp, here we are" Mickey said as they stepped in front of a door.

"Are you sure Your Majesty?" Donald asked. They had spent the last half hour wandering around trying to find the magicians house.

"Yup, I'm positive" Mickey said as he knocked on the door several times. A few seconds later the door was opened up. Standing there was a tall man with spiky blond hair. He was clothed in nothing but black clothes. On his back was a very wide sword.

"Hello there Sora, Your Majesty" the man said.

"Hey there Cloud, is Merlin here" Sora said. Cloud stepped out of the door revealing the magician sitting at the computer. He was still wearing his blue robes and his tall blue hat.

"How on earth does Cid use this thing?" Merlin asked out loud as he looked closely at the keys.

"Merlin, we have some guests" Cloud said as he shut the door. Merlin turned around.

"Oh, well if it isn't Sora and his friends, and Your Majesty, this is a surprise" Merlin said as he got up.

"Hello Merlin" Sora said as the magician shook everyone's hands.

"So, how have you been doing?" he asked.

"Same old same old, go out, save the worlds" Matt replied.

"Ah, I see" Merlin said.

"Actually, we came to ask if you know of any attacks on worlds" Riku said.

"Hmmm, you would have to wait until Cid comes back, I can't figure out how to use that computer" Merlin told the group.

"How long till he gets back?" Goofy asked.

"It should be in just a few minutes" Merlin said. At that moment the door slammed open. Standing in the door frame was a man in white shirt with an orange stripe in the middle of it. In his mouth was a piece of straw.

"Well, if it aint Sora and his friends. How y'all doin?" Cid asked in his deep southern accent.

"Fine, we came to ask if you have heard of any attacks on any of the other worlds" Sora told the man.

"Hang on just a second and I'll tell ya" Cid said as he sat down.

"I tried to figure out how to work that thing, but nothing would work" Merlin said. Cid seemed to stiffen in his seat.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD GET CLOSE TO THE COMPUTER?!" Cid shouted. Everyone fell backward.

"Well, sorry, but I had to look at some stuff" Merlin said. Cid punched a few keys, and nothing happened.

"Look at what you've done now. The darn thing wont even turn on!" Cid shouted.

"How long till it's fixed?" Kairi asked nervously.

"I would have to say at least a few days" Cid said sighing as he turned around.

"Well, what do we do until then?" Roxas asked.

"I've got no idea" Naminé admitted.

"Well, we could wander around town" Lily suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I saw some things in a shop I wouldn't mind having" Kairi said.

"Yeah, let's do it" Naminé said.

"Um, I think I'll pass" Matt told the girls as he stepped away.

"Me too" Riku said as he repeated Matt's gesture. Kairi and Naminé were both looking at Sora and Roxas.

"Uhhh..." the both said at the same time.

"They can't go" Cloud said simply.

"What, why?" both girls demanded.

"I need all of them for something. If you wouldn't mind, would you join us Donald, Goofy, Your Majesty?" Cloud asked.

"Ahyuk, why sure Cloud" Goofy said.

"Sorry, but I had better stay here in case Cid needs some help" Mickey said. "But you and Donald go on ahead" Mickey said.

"Are you sure?" Donald asked.

"Yup, I should be fine on my own for a while" Mickey said. Everyone stepped outside, and Kairi and Naminé both grabbed their boyfriends and gave them hugs before they left. Sora and the rest went in the opposite direction.

"So, what are we up to Cloud?" Sora asked.

"We converted Maleficent's castle into a training area. We need someone strong to test it" Cloud said simply.

"So, a little bit of training, eh?" Matt asked.

"More or less" was all Cloud said.

"Well, we could use it after a year off" Roxas pointed out.

"I have to agree with you on that" Riku said.

A/N don't worry, the girls will get their own form of training too. Please review.


	5. World One: Training, Attacks, Reunions

A/N sorry about the delay between chapters. I got Eternal Sonata and Star Ocean: First Departure (both GREAT GREAT games by the way) and have been busy playing those. Basically, if there is a long delay between chapters, that means that I've gotten really into a new video game. So unless I tell you otherwise, that's why I'm being delayed. Sorry again. Please review.

DISCLAIMER I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!! (Gets out a katana and starts running after lawyers), GET BACK HERE YOU SUE CRAZY CRAZIES!! By the way, I don't own KH. NOW GET BACK HERE!!

Sora and the other guys looked up at the castle. "So, this is now one big training ground eh?" Sora asked.

"Yup" was all Cloud said as he pushed a button. The doors opened up. "Go on in" he said. Everyone except for Cloud went inside. When everyone got inside the doors closed behind them.

"Are you sure we can trust Cloud?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, why?" Sora asked.

"Well, you don't really associate doors closing on their own with the good guys" Matt pointed out.

"Come on, lets get started" Roxas called out. Everyone else was already in front of a TV screen. Just then the TV turned on by itself.

"Well, if it isn't Sora, Donald, and Goofy! How have the three of you been?" a voice called out. An image all of sudden appeared on the screen. It was a man in a neon blue helmet.

"TRON!" the three of them yelled.

"How have things been over there?" Donald asked.

"Pretty good, how about out there?" Tron asked.

"Well, not bad Tron, any Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"No, none really. And the few that have popped up have been no trouble" Tron said. "Well, how about we get you started on this program. I was told by Cloud to give you the hardest program available, so I hope you're ready" Tron said.

"Don't worry, we will be" Sora assured the computer program. Tron nodded then disappeared.

"Thanks for introducing us" Matt grumbled.

"Sorry about that" Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Floor one, stage one, difficulty max. Begin" a monotone female voice called out.

"Well, that was weird" Riku said. Just then five large dark spot appeared in the ground. A giant Heartless came out of each. They were each extremely tall and had a hole in their chest that was in the shape of a heart and their hair seemed to move like snakes.

"Great, five Darksides" Sora sighed.

"Darksides?" Matt asked.

"One of them destroyed Destiny Islands" Sora explained as Angels Requiem appeared in his hands.

"Well, we're a lot stronger then we were then. So lets take these guys down" Riku said as he raised his hand above his head and Way to the Dawn flashed into his hands.

"Yeah, these guys shouldn't be a problem now. I mean, we've beaten Xehanort's Heartless, Nobody, Reformed, as well as Tyrone and Ulderth. These guys shouldn't take more than a couple minutes" Roxas said as he raised both arms in front of his chest in an X and waved down. As he waved, Oblivion appeared in one hand, and Ultima Weapon in the other.

"Gwarsh, we sure missed a lot, didn't we?" Goofy asked as he pulled out a new shield. It was pure gold and the entire outside was spiked. Coming out of the front were a bunch of smaller spikes.

"Come on, enough babbling, lets take these guys down" Donald shouted as he pulled out a staff. The staff was somewhat long and had a star on the end. Around the star, there seemed to be six rings. On each of the rings was a smaller sphere.

"Whoa, what are those?" Sora asked pointing at the weapons.

"Well, this is the Omni Shield" Goofy said as he raised his shield up in the air.

"And this is the Alpha Rod" Donald said.

"Come on, its just like the giant talking duck said. We have to take these guys down" Matt said. Donald could be heard squawking at Matt's comment. Matt then waved his hand down and Perfect Balance appeared. "All I did was state the truth, something wrong with that?" Matt asked innocently.

"Come on already" Riku said impatiently.

"Yeah, I want to have this done sometime this year before the Freesouls destroy everything" Roxas added in.

"Okay, okay" Sora said as he faced the five massive Heartless.

/\/\WITH THE GIRLS/\/\

"Well, this is actually a pretty nice place to shop" Lily said as she came out of a store carrying four bags. Kairi and Naminé both came out after her only carrying one each.

"Boy, you really like to shop, don't you?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, its always been my weakness" Lily said as she smiled. "Oh, lets go over there!" she said as she ran off towards another store.

"Man, she's a shopaholic" Kairi said sighing.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, she's fun" Naminé said.

"Yeah, she is" Kairi admitted. Just then a spot of light appeared in front of both girls. Suddenly a creature just like one of the ones that attacked Destiny Islands appeared in front of them.

"Great, and this was such a good day so far" Kairi said as she put down her bag and summoned the Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"I know, I was liking peace already" Naminé said as the Perfect Arrangement Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Wait, does Lily know that these things are here?" Kairi asked suddenly.

"I would think she would" Naminé said. Just then, the store that Lily had gone into suddenly exploded.

"Lily!" Kairi shouted. Just then a shadow fell from the sky and landed right in front of the Freesoul. A second later an orb of fire smashed down into the ground causing another explosion. A barrier was raised just in time to stop the explosion from hitting Kairi and Naminé.

"Whew, its a good thing that magic is my specialty" Lily said sighing.

"Wow, that was cool" Naminé said.

"Thanks. I've always liked to see things explode. Another weakness of mine" she said smirking.

"Pretty impressive there. Unfortunately, even though Fear Mongers may be the weakest of the Freesouls, and you've destroyed a few of them, don't think you're done yet" a female voice told them. Just then, fifteen more lights appeared around the girls as more Fear Mongers appeared.

"So, we have a specific name now" Kairi said.

"That means that there's more than one type" Naminé said. Lily was still looking off to where the voice came from. "Are you okay?" Naminé asked worried.

"Can you two handle yourselves?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Can you take care of yourselves?" Lily asked again.

"Yeah, maybe, why?" Naminé asked.

"I need to go check out that voice" Lily said as she jumped over the Fear Mongers and ran off.

"Wait!" Kairi shouted, but it was too late.

"Great, this is just great" Naminé said. A Fear Monger then let out a scream and charged towards Kairi and Naminé. Kairi and Naminé both readied themselves to cast a spell, but just before the Freesoul could reach them, a ball of light hit it in the back and sent it flying. Just then a small figure jumped behind Kairi and Naminé.

"You two handle the ones over there, I'll take care of these" Mickey told them. Kairi and Naminé were both about to say something when Mickey raised his hand. "Focus girls" was all he told them. Both of them nodded their heads.

/\/\WITH LILY/\/\

"There's no way that was her, there's just no way" Lily was telling herself as she ran. She then ran into a large clearing, and in the middle of it stood Heather, her back to Lily. "No way, I thought you were dead Heather" she said. Heather stiffened up considerably and turned around.

"Lily?" Heather asked. Lily nodded her head. They both ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

"I thought you died when our world got blown up" Lily told Heather.

"I thought the same of you" Heather said. They let go of each other.

"What are you doing with the Freesouls though?" Lily asked curiously.

"Simple, if I help my master destroy the Keybearers, he'll revive our world!" Heather said excitedly.

"What did you say?" Lily asked shocked.

"You heard me!" Heather shouted. "I have a great idea! Why don't you join me? It will be great!" Heather said happily.

"You don't understand. The Keybearers are the only people who can save us. Your master is using you to stop them" Lily explained.

"I don't care. As long as our home comes back, I'll do anything. So, are you with me or against me?" Heather asked.

"From what I've said, you should already know the answer Heath" Lily said.

"Fine then, then your my enemy" Heather said as her Keyblade appeared in her hands. "Executioners Axe" Heather said raising it up.

"So, you have a Keyblade too" Lily said as Falling Star appeared in her own hand.

"You know you can't win. I've always been the better fighter" Heather told Lily.

"You never know. A lot can happen in three years" Lily said.

A/N yes, a fight lead in chapter already. When I come out with Chapter 6, it will start with Sora and the others, but they will be much further along in the castle. And yes I know the last few chapters have been short by my standards, but next chapter ought to be pretty big. My fighting chapters seem to be that way. Please review.


	6. World One: A New Weapon

A/N okay, chapter 6 heading your way. Um, don't really have that much to say really except to tell you to please review.

DISCLAIMER THEY HAVE BOWS AND ARROWS!! (Author running away with his katana from a crapload of arrows). I NEED A GUN!! Oh yeah, just to make the crazies over there happy, I don't own anything except for any OCs and if I decide to put them in there, original worlds.

Sora quickly jumped out of the way and swung his Keyblade in a wide arc in front of him. It slashed across the massive Nobody in front of him. Sora landed on his feet and spun around in time to block a huge fist. "Man, this is only the second level and here we are fighting giant Nobodies" Sora said.

"Technically, their called Twilight Thorns" Roxas told Sora. They were fighting seven of the Twilight Thorns, each person taking on one at a time, except for Sora who was fighting two of them.

"I fought one of these things whenever I regained my ability to use the Keyblade" Matt said as he jumped up into the air and reformed Perfect Balance. The Keyblade began to glow as Matt fell through the air and cut the Nobody clean in half.

"Oh yeah, I fought one of these whenever I was stuck in the virtual Twilight Town" Roxas said as he blocked on of the massive fists. Roxas then began to run up its arm until it reached the Twilight Thorns head. The Nobody tried to knock Roxas away, but Roxas jumped out of the way. Roxas now stood on top of the Nobodies head and stabbed both of his Keyblades into its head. The thing let out a massive roar and fell to the ground.

"Well, I can't say that I've fought one of these before, but I think I can handle it" Riku said. Riku jumped out of the way of an onslaught of thorns before jumping further away from the Nobody. Dark energy gathered around Riku. Riku then seemed to disappear. A second later he was teleporting all around the Nobody. Riku landed in front of it, his back to it. The Twilight Thorn then fell into pieces. Just then a loud squawking noise could be heard.

"JUST DIE ALREADY! FIRAJA!" Donald shouted. The whole air seemed to heat up in a matter of seconds. The heat then disappeared and a red orb appeared around the Twilight Thorn that Donald was fighting. A second later the orb exploded causing a massive shock wave that knocked everyone down. When everyone got back up, the Nobody disappeared. "Hehehe" Donald laughed somewhat evilly.

"Gwarsh, don't you think that was a little too much Donald?" Goofy asked. He raised his shield just in time to block a fist. The Nobody recoiled as his fist hit the spikes in the shield. Goofy took advantage of this and began to spin around. The more times he spun, the faster he went until he couldn't even be seen anymore and was floating slightly off the ground. He then spun into the Nobody several times, then went back to the ground and just circled around it. A large tornado engulfed the Twilight Thorn as Goofy jumped out. He then threw his shield into the tornado and it spun around hitting the Nobody many more times. Goofy caught his shield just as the Nobody disappeared.

"Boy, you two have gotten really strong" Sora commented. Sora blocked another fist as he spun around and blocked another. "But you aren't the only one" Sora said as a massive amount of energy gathered in the tip of his Keyblade. A strange glyph then appeared in the ground around Sora. It then expanded out and encompassed both the Nobodies. Sora then plunged his Keyblade into the ground and two angel wings appeared in his back. Sora flew quickly as high into the air as he could go. He pointed his Keyblade straight down and tons of beams of light shot out of the Keyblade. The beams pierced both the Nobodies. Sora then floated back to the ground and the glyph disappeared and both the Nobodies evaporated.

"When did you learn that?" Roxas asked shocked.

"Just a little something I've been practicing in my free time" Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey guys, good job" Tron said. "But I have to cut your training short. Mysterious creatures are attacking the square right now" he explained as the screen showed Kairi, Naminé, and Mickey all fighting Freesouls.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted when he saw the screen.

"Naminé and Mickey too. This isn't good, we have to get out there" Riku said.

"Way ahead of you" Roxas said, already running towards the door. Donald and Goofy were close behind him.

"Tron, can you see if there is a human leading the creatures?" Matt asked. There was a moment of silence before Tron came back.

"Yes, she is currently about 1000 feet away from the King and the others fighting someone else" Tron said.

"Alright, you guys go help out King Mickey, Kairi, and Naminé. I'm guessing that the people fighting are Heather and Lily. I'll go help her out" Matt explained.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"If Mickey picked Lily out, that means she's a good fighter. But last time me and Riku fought her and all we did was make her retreat. It doesn't really matter how good Lily is, Heather is strong and needs some help. You guys have your girlfriends to worry about" Matt explained. "Tron, give me the quickest way to get to the two humans fighting" Matt said. "And you guys go on ahead" Matt told the others.

"Alright" Sora said as he and Riku went after Roxas and the others.

"Leave the castle then turn to the right and you'll see a very small path. Follow that and you'll reach the two Users" Tron said.

"Thanks" Matt said as he ran off.

/\/\WITH MICKEY, KAIRI, AND NAMINÉ/\/\

"Man, how many of these things are there?" Kairi asked as she lowered her Keyblade in exhaustion. Each time they destroyed one, two more took its place.

"I have no idea. There were never this many Reformed. They swarm like Heartless and Nobodies, but a whole lot stronger" Naminé said.

"Don't give up now" Mickey said as he jumped out of the way of an attack. An orb of light then shot out of his Keyblade and slammed into the Fear Monger.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it" Kairi said as she raised her Keyblade again. Fire began to swirl around it. "Firaga" she called out as fire spiraled out of her Keyblade and engulfed five Fear Mongers. They were incinerated, but seven more took their place.

"Blizaga" Naminé called out just as the seven appeared and a huge block of ice appeared above their heads. They all looked up just in time to see the ice fall on top them and get crushed. Around the block of ice though, even more Freesouls came out.

"Man, there's so many" Kairi sighed. Just then a huge lighting bolt came out of the sky and struck down ten Freesouls. A second later a massive tornado kicked up and swirled around another ten Freesouls and cut them up until the vanished.

"KAIRI!" a voice shouted. Kairi's face lighted up.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted back. Just then flames erupted underneath the Freesouls closest to Kairi and destroyed them all. Sora came out through the smoke and hugged Kairi.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked worried.

"I'm fine now" Kairi said. Nearby a dark fireball ripped through a bunch of Freesouls.

"I know you two are happy to see each other, but could you wait until we're not being attacked?" Riku asked as he appeared next to them.

"Sorry" they both mumbled. Roxas was beside Naminé just a second later.

"Whelp, its good to see you guys" Mickey said. A moment later Donald and Goofy appeared at his side.

"Are you all right Your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

"Yup, even better now that you two are here" Mickey replied.

"What were you thinking?" Donald asked upset.

"Well, I was thinking of protecting Kairi and Naminé" Mickey replied.

"Thank you for that" Sora added in.

"No problem. Now, lets get these things" Mickey said. Everyone nodded their heads and looked at the group that surrounded them.

"This adventure just gets better and better" Riku said to himself.

/\/\WITH LILY AND HEATHER/\/\

Lily quickly jumped out of the way as Heather slashed across. Lily was cut in several places while Heather had only one cut across her arm. "Boy, and here I was thinking that you had gotten stronger. Instead it seems you've gotten weaker in the three years that we haven't seen each other. I'll give you one more chance. Join us and help me revive our world" Heather pleaded.

"And I'll tell you no. I may care about our world, but I don't care about it so much that I would destroy everything else to do it!" Lily shouted.

"Then, you leave me no choice. Good bye Lily" Heather said as she charged towards Lily. Lily closed her eyes and prepared for the strike. Suddenly she heard metal hitting metal and opened her eyes.

"Matt?" she asked surprised.

"Hehe, I've got really good timing, you know that?" Matt asked as he knocked Heather away.

"So, you've come back eh? Last time we fought you had help, and even then we were tied. This time, your help is already injured, so how do you expect to beat me?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, well, lets see just how good I am why don't we?" Matt asked as he readied Perfect Balance.

"You're not even going all out? This will be quick" Heather said as she charged towards Matt. She slashed quickly, but Matt blocked it. Matt bent his knees and slashed up, knocking Heather into the air. Heather looked down in shock.

"What you're about to see, don't tell anyone, alright Lily?" Matt asked. Lily just nodded her head, and Matt nodded his. Matt separated his Keyblade into both halves. The white half began to glow brightly. "Dancing Dragon Style: Whirlwind Blitz" Matt called out as he jumped into the air. He began slamming Heather with both halves of his Keyblade and used a tiny bit of magic to keep him in the air. He then rocketed high into the air before coming back down. He was now engulfed in flames. "Dancing Dragon Style: Atmosphere Slam" he said just before he slammed both of his Keyblades into Heather. The flames that surrounded him just a minute ago then transfered themselves onto Heather. Heather's clothes began to catch on fire. She hit the ground hard, and the dust kicked up put out the flames.

"Holy...cow" Lily said in shock. "What was that?" she asked.

"Just because I haven't been in action for a year doesn't mean I've been in training some" Matt said simply.

"Sheesh" Lily said.

"That was pretty impressive Matt" Heather said as she jumped out of the small crater. Matt looked at her in shock. She didn't seem to have any damage except for the burnt clothes. "I have to watch out for that style from now on. Now, shall we begin round two?" she asked as she raised her Keyblade again.

"Well...crap" Matt said to himself as he raised both halves of his Keyblade again.

/\/\WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS/\/\

"How...many...more...are...there?" Sora asked panting hard. The stream of Freesouls hadn't stopped.

"I...have...no...idea" Kairi said panting harder than Sora.

"There can't be that many more" Roxas pointed out.

"I don't know, they did this same thing when we fought them alone" Naminé said.

"They can't have an infinite amount" Riku said.

"Well gwarsh Riku, it sure seems that way" Goofy said.

"Yeah, they just wont stop" Donald said.

"We can't give up, no matter what" Mickey said.

"As long as I draw breath, I won't let these things touch Kairi!" Sora shouted. Suddenly his Keyblade began to glow brightly. Sora and everyone looked at it. It then began to crack apart.

"Whats going on?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good" Riku said. A loud shattering noise could be heard and the light died down. In Sora's hand now looked like a normal sword. The blade looked like an angel's wing. The whole sword itself was a pure white color.

"What...happened?" Roxas asked in shock.

"I...don't know, but this...this feels more powerful than any Keychain I ever used" Sora said. Suddenly all of the Fear Mongers let out ear piercing screams and looked right at Sora. One of them charged at Sora. Sora swung the sword out of instinct. Instead of nothing happening like with the Keyblade, the new sword destroyed the Freesoul.

"Oh my goodness" Naminé said in shock.

"Whelp, whatever that is, I'm glad we have it now" Mickey said.

"You and me both. Now, what do you say we finish this up?" Sora asked as he readied his new weapon.

/\/\WITH MATT AND LILY/\/\

Lily jumped at Heather, who quickly raised up her Keyblade and blocked Lily's attack. Matt followed right behind her and slashed with both of his Keyblades. Heather knocked Lily away in time to block both of Matt's Keyblades. She then knocked them both away and slashed Matt across the chest several times. "Come on you two, you have me outnumbered. This should be a cakewalk for you" Heather told them.

"Thanks for the obvious information there" Matt grumbled.

"But, I think that its time that I end this" Lily said. Heather had a confused look on her face.

"End this. Lily, you've been behind this whole battle. If you had an ace up your sleeve, you should have used it a long time ago" Heather pointed out.

"I would have, but I didn't have Matt here" Lily said with a gleam in her eyes looking right at Matt.

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this" Matt said.

"Don't worry" Lily said. Suddenly both of them began to glow and a beam of light connected them. Lily's wounds quickly healed and her strength seemed to increase.

"What, you just drain his energy?" Heather asked confused.

"No, she's not" Matt said looking at his hands. "I feel just like I normally do."

"You see, my Keyblade had a very unique ability. For each Keybearer that is on my team, my Keyblade makes me more and more powerful" Lily explained.

"How does it know whose on your side?" Heather asked.

"Simple, my Keyblade communicates with the other Keyblade" Lily explained as though it was obvious.

"Um, I'm a little lost here" Matt said raising his hand.

"Me too" Heather said soon after.

"Looks, its complicated, just go with it Matt" Lily said.

"Alright, whatever you say" Matt said while shrugging his shoulders. Lily charged quickly at Heather. Heather tried to raise her Keyblade, but Lily was too fast now. Falling Star connected directly with Heathers gut and sent her flying. Heather tried to catch her breath but was finding it hard.

"My...goodness" Heather gasped. A portal opened up behind her and she quickly stepped through. All across the ground where Heather had skid was a trail of blood, with quite a bit on Lily's Keyblade and on the ground where Heather was hit and where she stopped.

"Well, that should stop her for a while" Matt said.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to do that, but she left me with no choice" Lily said.

"Now, how about you tell me how you know Heather" Matt told Lily.

"Well, we were childhood friends on a world that is now destroyed. We both thought the other was dead, but we were wrong. Now she thinks by destroying other worlds she can bring back ours" Lily explained.

"Ah, the bad guy with the right purpose that has been led astray" Matt pondered. Lily had a confused look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever. Come on, we had better get back to Sora and the others" Lily told Matt. Matt nodded and they both ran off.

/\/\WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS/\/\

The number of Freesouls had begun to die down significantly. Sora's new sword cut through the Freesouls as easily as though they were Heartless. When there were just a few more, the few that were remaining quickly retreated. "Whew, that takes care of them" Sora said as he placed his sword on his shoulder.

"Now I'm wondering what your new weapon is" Riku said walking over to Sora.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad I got it" Sora said as he raised it in front of him.

"Yeah, without that, there's no telling how much longer the attack would have gone on" Kairi pointed out as she grabbed onto to Sora's arm.

"Sora, you were awesome!" Donald shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Way to go" Goofy shouted.

"You did great" Mickey commented.

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for this sword, I wouldn't have done anything" Sora pointed out.

"Now there all we need to do is figure out how that happened then cause it to happen to our Keyblades" Roxas said.

"Yeah, then the Freesouls wouldn't be a problem" Naminé said clapping her hands.

"My only question is whether or not this thing will work on Heartless" Sora said concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will" Riku told him.

"Hey there guys!" Matt shouted. Everyone waved. "Whoa, new weapon, eh Sora?" Matt asked pointing at the new sword.

"Yeah, this thing came out of the Angels Requiem and has the power to destroy Freesouls" Sora said raising it up into the air.

"Wow, that's just what we needed" Lily said.

"So, did you two take care of Heather?" Riku asked.

"Lily gave her a bad injury, but she got away again" Matt said disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll get her next time" Sora assured.

"Yeah, we will" Matt confirmed.

A/N wow, 8 open office pages. Longest chapter so far. I knew it would be due to the fact that it was a fighting chapter. Please review.


	7. World Two: Landings, Meetings, Darkness

A/N okay, chapter 7... I think, coming your way. Sorry, I'm just having one of those nights where my brain just isn't working quite right. Then again, it never really is.

DISCLAIMER Haha, I gots machine guns (author taunts lawyers while waving around and shooting two machine guns). Don't own KH. OH LAWYERS, COME ON, LETS SEE WHAT WINS, BOW AND ARROWS, OR MACHINE GUNS, HAHAHA.

"So, did we get any idea as to where to go from here" Matt asked Mickey. The whole group had gotten back on the Gummi ship.

"Whelp, we found out that several worlds were being attacked by the Freesouls. The closest one to us is The Land of Dragons" Mickey told the group.

"So then, to the Land of Dragons?" Sora asked.

"Yup, then from there to Atalatica" Mickey said.

"Then where to after that?" Riku asked.

"Well, those were the only two worlds we learned of that were being attacked" Mickey explained.

"Hang on" Donald warned as the ship took off. Everyone was already in their seats.

"Well, at least this time we didn't fall down" Matt said.

"Yeah, that was something that I don't ever want to experience again" Roxas said nodding his head. As they quickly approached The Land of Dragons, Riku seemed to be looking at something out the window.

"What are you looking at Riku?" Sora asked curious.

"I'm not sure. It looks like there may be another ship out there" Riku said pointing outside. Sora got up and looked out the window at where Riku was pointing. There seemed to be a star moving at the same speed as the Gummi ship.

"Maybe that's how Heather has attacked us" Sora suggested.

"Maybe" Riku said. "But she uses portals, I don't think that's her."

"Yeah, that's true" Sora said as he sat back down. "Hey, where's Matt at?" Sora asked when he looked around the cockpit.

"Gwarsh, he was here just a second ago" Goofy said scratching his head.

"I think he's in his room" Mickey said.

"What would he be doing in there?" Kairi asked.

"Its not my place to say. Even though he's your brother Sora, there are still a lot of things you don't know about Matt" Mickey told the group. "I warn you though, if you bother him now, you'll end up regretting it" Mickey warned seriously.

"I'm still worried. I'm going to go check on him" Sora said.

"Wait, King Mickey sounded really serious. Maybe you should just stay away" Kairi suggested.

"But..." Sora said.

"Listen to Kairi. She knows what she's talking about" Roxas said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard King Mickey that serious before" Naminé added in.

"I still have the scars from that. Let's just say that constantly fighting since he was thirteen has taken its toll on him" Mickey said.

"Really, he was thirteen when you recruited him?" Lily asked shocked.

"Yeah. He hasn't had what you would call a peaceful life. What he's doing now is the only reason that he stays the way he is now. If you want to see what its like, go to the training room, but whatever you do, stay behind the glass" Mickey warned. Everyone nodded and left the cockpit and quickly found the training room. When everyone was gone Donald spoke up.

"Is that where you got that massive scar from Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Yeah" Mickey said. The group found the observation area of the training room. Matt still had the room as the basic setting, pure white.

"Setting, Traverse Town square, difficulty max" Matt said to the computer.

"Acknowledged" the computer said. Suddenly the room was a perfect recreation of Traverse Town. In front of Matt was a massive collection of Heartless. It ranged from Neoshadows to Large Bodies, to Defenders, and even three Guard Armor Heartless.

"He's insane" Lily said marveling at the sheer number and type of Heartless Matt was facing. Matt then took a deep breath. Suddenly a massive wave of darkness shot out from around him. The wave was so intense that it knocked everyone down to the ground.

"What...was that?" Roxas asked shocked.

"That, is a heck of a lot of darkness. That's more darkness then I use for my armor" Riku said. Matt then let out a large roar and disappeared. A second later all of the Heartless disappeared in a flash.

"My goodness" Kairi said shocked at the sheer power that Matt had just displayed.

"If he could learn to control that, he would be unstoppable" Riku said.

"But that much darkness, wouldn't that be impossible to control?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, it would be. How did he get so much?" Riku asked.

"I have a theory" Sora said. Everyone looked at him expectedly. "Our father was killed by Heartless, which means that he automatically hates Heartless. Probably each time he fights one it reminds him of what they did. Destroying them helps him get rid of his hate, but eventually the hate climaxes and he has the get rid of it somehow so he unleashes it all at once like we just saw" Sora suggested.

"You know, that makes perfect sense" Riku said.

"Yeah, if you think about it like that, it does" Kairi agreed, nodding her head.

"How did you figure all of that out in a few seconds though?" Roxas asked.

"It seemed to make sense to me" Sora said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, he's your brother" Roxas said.

"Hey, he's sort of yours too" Sora pointed out.

"I know that" Roxas said. Matt then entered the observation room.

"So, you guys saw that?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we did" Riku admitted for the group.

"I heard Sora's theory. He's absolutely right. Each time I see a Heartless, it takes me back to that time. That feeling of helplessness that I felt that day still consumes me. If only I had been stronger and had the Keyblade, our father would still be here" Matt said as he pounded his fist hard into the wall.

"There's somethings in the world that we can't help. It's how you deal with those things that determine who you are" Riku said as he turned around and left the room.

"Yeah, I know" Matt said somewhat helplessly.

"Come on, I think we're approaching the Land of the Dragons soon" Lily said as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, we had better get out there" Naminé said as she grabbed Roxas's hand and drug him out with her. Sora and Kairi left soon after them. Matt stayed in the room.

"Some day, will I have the power to defend my friends, my brother? I still have doubts about my abilities" Matt said to himself.

"Well, you shouldn't" a high voice said suddenly. Matt didn't seemed surprised.

"I know I shouldn't, but that day..." Matt started. Mickey cut him off by raising his hand.

"Matt, I can vouch for you. You have no reason to doubt your abilities. Everyone has their own strengths. Sora lies in his mastery of the Keyblade. Riku has the mastery of the darkness, and Kairi and Naminé have the light on their side. Roxas has the sheer power of two Keyblades, and Lily draws power from all of her allies. Maybe its time that you showed them why I choose you as one of my bodyguards" Mickey said as he grabbed Matt's arm.

"Thank you Your Majesty" Matt said.

"Come on, we had better get out of here. We just landed on the Land of the Dragons" Mickey said as he walked out of the room. Matt stayed for a minute longer.

"Alright. It's time to show them how I got the name the Trickster" Matt said to himself as he left the room. Everyone else was already to go.

"You okay?" Sora asked. Matt smiled a large smile.

"Yeah, come on. I want to see some dragons!" Matt shouted happily as he jumped out of the ship. Goofy leaned over to Sora.

"Think we ought to tell him there's only one dragon here?" Goofy asked.

"No, we'll let him find out on his own" Donald said laughing a little bit.

"Well, there may be more than one dragon here" Sora said.

"Come on Sora, Donald, Goofy" Kairi called from outside the Gummi ship. All three of them jogged out of the ship. They were in what looked like an army camp. The camp, however, looked deserted.

"Wonder why they haven't taken this down yet" Sora said to himself.

"Who knows, maybe they're still being attacked" Riku suggested. Just then two humans stepped out of the tents.

"Maybe we could ask them why there is still the camp set up" Goofy suggested.

"Good idea" Sora said as he walked over to the two people. "Hey, what's going on? Are you guys still being attacked?" Sora asked. When he got close enough, one of the men pulled out his sword and swung it at Sora. Sora jumped back quickly, his new sword already in his hand.

"Hey, whats the big idea?" Donald asked as he pulled out the Alpha Staff. Everyone looked where the sword hit the ground.

"Donald, these are those Husks that Mickey told you about" Riku said. In the ground was a large crack. The other man pulled out his own sword. Both men then began to slowly approach the Keybearers. Matt stepped forward.

"I'll handle these two" Matt said confidently.

"Are you sure? I mean, it took six of us to take down one last time" Sora pointed out.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Matt told Sora.

"But..." Sora started to say. Mickey then grabbed his arm. Sora looked down and saw Mickey shaking his head. Matt seemed to be looking down at something in his hand.

"What is he doing?!" Riku demanded. "At this rate, they're going to reach him and kill him!" he shouted.

"Just trust Matt for a minute. I told him to show you guys what he's really capable of" Mickey told the group.

"What do you mean. Of all of us he has probably the highest attack and a somewhat decent magic" Kairi pointed out.

"Matt's power doesn't really rely on pure power like he's been doing. He prefers to trick the opponents" Mickey explained.

"Trick, what do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"Just watch. I think you'll want to watch what he's about to do" Mickey told the group. The two Husks were now very close to Matt. One of them raised their sword high into the air. Matt's head then perked up somewhat. A second later, Matt was on the other side of the two men. The one that had raised his sword into the air quickly vanished in a flurry of lights. In Matt's hand was a strange weapon. It had a slightly curved handle and the blade also had a very slight curve. Only one of the sides was sharpened. The other Husk quickly turned around and ran at Matt. Matt jumped over the man and slashed down with his sword. The man blocked the attack. Matt then pulled a sheath out from beside him and sheathed his sword. Matt was now holding the sheath in his left hand, and the handle of the blade in his right.

"True Hidden Technique: Sheathed Sword Blast" Matt said as he pulled the sword quickly out of the sheath. There was a large amount of energy released that cut clean through the Husk. Matt re-sheathed his sword.

"What was that?" Roxas asked in shock.

"That, Roxas, was the real Hidden Style" Matt explained.

"How did a basic sword cut through the Husks though?" Naminé asked curious.

"Well, you see, the sword never hit the Husk. What I did was envelop the sword in a non-elemental spell that way I could use the sword against just about anything" Matt explained.

"And, you didn't do this earlier because...?" Lily asked.

"I don't know" Matt simply said.

"Well gee, now I know what Mickey said by tricking your opponents" Goofy said. Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Well, he tricked them by making them think that all he had was a simple sword" Goofy said as though it was obvious.

"Oh, then when he cut through them, it was too late for them to know that they had been tricked" Sora said realizing what Goofy was getting at.

"Yup!" Goofy said.

"He's exactly right" Matt said.

"I must say, as I see more and more of you Matt, you become a more and more formidable opponent" a voice said from the top of the wooden tower nearby. Everyone looked up and saw Heather standing on top of it.

"Yeah, but I have to admit. You may be a little bit cute, but you're really starting to get on my nerves" Matt told Heather.

"Oh, thanks, but unfortunately, I have a job to do. Lily, I'll give you this option one more time. Please, join me" Heather pleaded. Lily shook her head and summoned Falling Star into her hand. Heather sighed and summoned the Executioners Axe into her own hands. "Well then, I'm sorry, but I can't have you interfering any more" she said as a large orb of darkness shot off the tip of her Keyblade. Before it could his Lily, it was cut in two. Mickey stood in front of Lily, a reversed Kingdom Key in his hands.

"Sorry, but I won't let you hurt them" Mickey said.

"Well, this is surprising. The King has a Keyblade too. Oh well, I still have a job to do" Heather said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly a large amount of blue creatures appeared. They walked on four legs and had very long tails. On each of their feet they had six inch claws. They suddenly sank into the ground and a second later they were gone.

"You guys follow them. Me, Mickey, and Lily will handle Heather" Matt said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"What, not going all out on me like you did with those Husks?" Heather asked as she jumped down and landed on her feet.

"Sorry, but no. Even without my katana, I still have some tricks up my sleeve" Matt said.

"This time, I'm ready for that Dancing Dragon Style of yours. You wont win this time" Heather said darkly.

"We'll see about that Heath, we'll see" Lily said as she readied her Keyblade.

/\/\WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS/\/\

"Those stupid Freesouls are fast" Riku commented. They had lost sight of the Freesouls a while ago. Suddenly, they saw a person in front of them.

"Excuse us, but have you seen any really fast moving blue shapes along the ground?" Naminé asked the person.

"Nope, sorry" a woman's voice answered.

"Wait a minute, Mulan?" Donald asked. The person turned around and revealed a woman with short black hair. She has squintey eyes and wore a light brown shirt.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy" Mulan said while clapping her hands together.

"Hey there, how ya doin?" Goofy asked.

"Pretty good. And you guys?" Mulan asked.

"Not back, but right now we're trying to stop some creatures called Freesouls" Sora explained.

"Oh, well like I said, I haven't seen any blue shapes. Now, who else is in your little group?" Mulan asked looking at the other people.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Kairi. And the others are Roxas, Naminé, and Riku. There are a few other people with us, but they stayed back to try to beat someone" Sora explained. Just then, a massive explosion shook the ground. Everyone looked and saw smoke coming up from the castle.

"The Emperor!" Mulan shouted as she ran off.

"Come on guys. I'm guessing where the explosion is is where the Freesouls are" Roxas said. Everyone nodded their heads and ran off to the castle. When they got there, there were several fires burning. The Freesouls were in front of the castle. A blue energy orb gathered on their tails, they then whipped their tails and sent the orb flying. When it hit something, it caused a large explosion.

"We have to stop them" Sora said as he summoned his sword.

"Yeah, other wise this whole place won't last much longer" Riku added in as Way to the Dawn appeared in his hands. Everyone else summoned their Keyblades, Goofy pulled out the Omni Shield, and Donald pulled out the Alpha Staff.

"Wait up, I'll help out" Mulan said as she pulled out a sword.

"Okay, but the only thing that can beat these things is magic or a sword like mine. Where's Mushu?" Sora asked. Mulan gasped.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I dropped him off at a hot spring earlier" Mulan said as she ran off.

"So, ready to do this?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Sora said as they all charged into the group of Freesouls.

A/N I know the whole thing with Matt seemed random, but it will play a larger role later on. Also, him using a katana is a hint for next chapter. Please review.


	8. World Two: New allies, the new enemy

A/N alright, chapter 8...still no reviews, but hey, that's okay. I just enjoy writing and like see people reading what I write. Just please, give me a little bit of feedback in the form of a review. Even if you don't have an account, you can still leave an review.

DISCLAIMER me and the lawyers have reached a temporary truce. I say that I don't own KH, and they don't bomb the crap out of my foxhole. Right now though, I'm building a nuke to hit them with.

Matt quickly jumped out of the way as a sphere of darkness crashed into the ground in front of him. Lily jumped out of the smoke and slashed at Heather. Heather quickly raised her Keyblade and blocked the attack. A second later a flash suddenly appeared. Heather spun around swinging her Keyblade wildly. When the flash died, she had several cuts all over her body. "Very impressive King Mickey" she said to the mouse in front of her.

"He doesn't really need a bodyguard, does he?" Lily asked Matt.

"Nope, if any thing he needs to guard his guards" Matt replied. Heather shot a sphere of darkness at Mickey, who raised his Keyblade. A sphere of light shot through the sphere of darkness destroying it. Mickey then charged at Heather and slashed at her. She blocked his attack, but the next second Mickey was above her slashing down. Heather barely raised her Keyblade in time to block that attack, but was then hit hard in the back.

"Gah" Heather cried out as she grabbed her back in pain.

"Now, will you give up yet?" Mickey asked as he placed his Keyblade on the ground.

"I can't" Heather said. Her voice seemed a little different. "They're making me fight, they're controlling me. Please, help me" she begged. Everyone looked at her in shock

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Matt asked confused.

"They're making me do this. I don't want to do this to people. I never have, but they control my body and make me. Please, save me!" Heather begged.

"I KNEW IT!" Lily shouted. Mickey and Matt both looked at her. "She was my friend on our world. She seemed a little...off. Now I know why" Lily explained.

"But, knowing this, can we really go all out on her? I mean, now we know she is just a victim. If we continue like this, we run the risk of killing her" Matt explained. Lily had an expression of horror on her face.

"If it comes to that, please, kill me. Death would be a better fate than what I'm going through now" Heather told them.

"Well, if we use the proper amount of light and dark we could save her, but we only use the light, and Riku's darkness is too strong" Mickey said. "We may not have a choice" he said sadly.

"NO, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Lily shouted.

"Heather may not be my best friend, but I refuse to kill another human" Matt said.

"Sometimes, Matt, Lily, we have to do things we don't want to do in war" Mickey told them.

"If there is an option we haven't tried, they I'll try it. I REFUSE to take a human life" Matt growled. "Heartless, fine, human Nobodies or Reformed, fine, Husks, fine. But a human, that's asking too much" he said firmly.

"Please, if you know of a way to help me, then do it! I can feel it, they're going to start again. Then you won't have a choice but to kill me" Heather said as she grabbed her head.

"Just hold on a minute Heather, please, we'll find a way" Lily said saddly. "Come on Your Majesty, there has to be someway!" Lily pleaded.

"Without Riku, I'm afraid not" Mickey said just as sadly.

"If we give up on saving someone so easily, then as far as I'm concerned, we're no different than our enemies" Matt said. Mickey opened his mouth to say something, but Matt cut him off. "I won't give up, even if you do, I'll never give up" Matt said. Suddenly his Keyblade began to glow brightly. It then separated into the Broken Balance Keyblade before shattering. "Oh yeah, now this, THIS, is what I'm talking about!" Matt shouted. In his hand was a katana. One half of the blade was white, while the other half was black. The sheath was also half white and half black, with a wave dividing the two halves. Heather let out a large scream and everyone looked at her.

"Guess who's back" Heather said, her voice darker. Matt put his katana into the sheath.

"Yeah, we know. But guess what, you wont be controlling her for much longer" Matt said as he made the sheathe parallel to the ground.

"Sorry, but it's just like Mickey said. The only way to free Heather is to use the perfect amount of light and darkness, and with the three of you, light overpowers all of you" Heather said as she began to laugh evilly. "Lily, you'll never see your friend again" she said as she laughed even harder.

"Enough. I know just the way to free Heather" Matt said. A large amount of energy gathered in his sword.

"What are you doing, that much power will kill Heather, not save her!" Lily shouted.

"Just trust him. He wouldn't kill anyone on purpose" Mickey assured.

"Come on, let's see this amazing plan of yours!" Heather shouted as she charged at Matt. Her Keyblade dragging on the ground behind her. She slashed upward as hard as she could. The shock wave knocked everyone except for Matt onto the ground.

"Hidden Technique: Pure Soul Blade" Matt shouted as he slashed his sword out of his sheath. The dull part of the blade collided with Heather's side. All of the magic that had been built up into the blade released itself into Heather. Heather fell to her stomach screaming out in pain. After several minutes of screaming, she stopped.

"Is she, okay?" Lily asked. Heather slowly got up.

"Thank you" she said, her voice normal again.

"HEATHER!" Lily shouted as she pounced on Heather and pulled her into a hug.

"Ugh" Heather cried out when Lily tackled her to the ground.

"I thought, you were gone" Lily cried into her shoulder.

"Okay, I missed you too, but this is a little bit much" Heather said. Lily got up.

"Yeah, and we have to go help out Sora and the others before the Freesouls beat them" Matt commented.

"Come on guys" Mickey shouted while waving his hand.

"Mind if I come with you?" Heather asked.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I feel that if I'm going to begin to forgive myself, then I ought to help out the people I was forced to hurt" Heather explained.

"Good enough reason, come on, we need to hurry" Matt said. Lily and Heather both looked at each other and nodded. They then both ran off. Unknown to the group, there was another man standing quite a ways away.

"Master must be informed of this" he said as he vanished.

/\/\WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS/\/\

Sora quickly cut through one of the Freesouls in front of him. He spun around quickly and sliced one that was coming up from behind him. A large fire erupted as Donald was quaking loudly. Goofy was in front of the duck protecting him since his shield couldn't harm the Freesouls. "You know, I hate fighting these things" Riku commented from beside Sora. Riku raised his hand and fired out a dark fireball.

"The only reason for that is because you don't like using your magic" Kairi commented from the other side of Sora.

"Can you really blame me? I'm trying to get away from using the darkness" Riku pointed out.

"How about you stop talking, and start blasting?" Roxas asked as he shot two fireballs into the group of Freesouls.

"I agree with Roxas, stop talking, start casting" Naminé said as a wave of light shot out of her Keyblade destroying several Freesouls.

"Did someone say blasting?" a voice asked. Suddenly a massive wave of fire engulfed the Freesouls. A fireball then landed several feet away taking out several more Freesouls. Mulan came running back and on her shoulder was a small red dragon with smoke coming out of it nose. "You know, this had better be good. I was having a good time" Mushu said.

"Just the usual. Saving your world and all the others" Sora commented.

"Well, that's good enough I guess" Mushu said before he launched another fireball into the group. Just then an orb of darkness followed up by an orb of light cut swiftly through the Freesouls. Next, several meteors came and took out another large chunk of the Freesouls. The next thing everyone knew, someone was running through the Freesouls cutting them up left and right with ease.

"Looked like you guys could use some help" Matt said as he stopped next to Sora.

"Hey, you have one of those weapons too?" Sora asked looking at Matt's katana.

"Yeah, its a little bit different than yours though" Matt said.

"Come on, introduce new weapons later, kill Freesouls now" Heather shouted. Everyone looked over at her in shock.

"Let's just say, its a long story" Matt said.

"We'll explain it on the ship, I promise" Lily told the group.

"Sure hope there's a good reason" Riku mumbled to himself. Suddenly, all of the Freesouls looked up. Everyone followed their gaze. On top of the castle was a massive shape. None of its features could be made out though.

"HAHA, this is very interesting. Heather is free now, and now you have weapons to defeat Freesouls. This is getting very interesting. Now though, how about we play by my rules?" a deep voice boomed.

"Okay Heather, explain, who is that?" Matt asked.

"In the organization I worked for there are several Overheads. One is a Heartless, one is a Nobody, there are two Reformed, one Freesoul, one Husk, and now with me gone, two humans. I'm not sure of their names since they never said them near me, but I know that that voice belongs to the Heartless Overhead" Heather explained. Just then five shadows appeared on the ground. Out of each a huge Heartless emerged. They stood around six and a half feet tall and had huge muscles. In one hand they had a massive chain, and in the other was a large ax. Their heads looked like dogs heads, but the rest of the body didn't.

"HAHA, let see how you deal with my little pets. Meet the Death Reapers" the Heartless boomed. All five of the Death Reapers then began to charge at the Keybearers at a surprising speed.

"Donald, slow them down, wont ya" Mickey said.

"As you say Your Majesty" Donald said as he raised his staff above his head. "Thunaja" Donald cried out. Suddenly a massive black cloud appeared over the battle field. A second later a storm of nothing but lightning bolts rained down on the Heartless for around a minute. When the spell ended, all of the Death Reapers were still standing. They then began their charge towards the Keybearers again.

"Gwarsh, these guys are tough" Goofy pointed out.

"WE KNOW THAT!!" Donald shouted angrily. When they got close enough, the first Death Reaper lashed out with its chain at Sora. Sora raised his sword to block it, but the chain wrapped around the sword. The Death Reapers lifted Sora off the ground and slammed him back down several times.

"Enough" Matt said as he charged towards the Heartless. The Heartless slammed down his ax. Matt side stepped and quickly slashed both of the Death Reapers legs. The Death Reaper acted as though nothing had happed. "Well, this isn't good" Matt commented. The Death Reapers ax found its mark and slammed hard into Matt. Matt flew through the air and landed near the rest of the group.

"Man, you got beat bad" Riku commented.

"Their strong. They make some of the Reformed we fought seem like Shadow Heartless" Matt commented. Sora slowly got up off the ground.

"All right, new plan. Any one have one?" Sora asked the group.

"I do" Heather told the group. Everyone except for Matt, Mickey and Lily looked at her skeptically.

"Why should we trust you?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, you attacked us, tried to destroy several worlds. That doesn't really scream trustworthy person to me" Roxas added in.

"Listen, I know all of that stuff. But please, just trust me" Heather pleaded.

"I will, you know that" Lily told Heather.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm trying to earn everyone else's trust, not my best friends" Heather told Lily. "So, will you trust me?" Heather asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Thank you" Heather told the group. "Okay, I want Kairi, Naminé, and Donald to unleash a combined magic spell against all of them. While the spell is going on, the rest of us goes in there and starts bashing them" Heather explained.

"How will that help" Riku asked.

"Simple. These things aren't invincible, they just have a high regeneration rate. If we constantly damage them with spells and with physical attacks, we should be able to negate that and destroy them" Heather explained.

"I'm good with that. Sounds logical to me" Matt said. Everyone else nodded. Kairi, Naminé, and Donald all got ready.

"Okay, now, cast the spells" Heather told the three magic users. They all nodded their heads.

"Thunaja" they all shouted at the same time. As soon as the thunder bolts started to hit the Death Reapers, the rest of the group ran in and started slashing the Death Reapers. When the spell ended, all of the Death Reapers were gone.

"Nice plan there Heather" Mickey commented.

"Thank you Your Majesty" Heather said.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting about that large Heartless?" Mulan asked. Everyone quickly got ready for battle again. They all looked up at where he had been just a few minutes ago.

"Where did he go?" Kairi asked the group. No one said a thing.

"HAHA, you actually beat the Death Reapers. Unfortunately for you, I'm not as weak as those things" the voice boomed from all around them. A second later, the Heartless Overhead appeared in front of the group. "Now, prepare to know darkness like you've never seen before!" he boomed in his deep voice. Sora ran at him first, but ran into an invisible force field. The Overhead a second later had Sora's neck in his hand. Sora was trying to breath, but nothing was coming.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted. She ran at the Overhead ready to smash her Keyblade down, only to run into the same force field. He then shot out his other hand and had Kairi in his grasp now.

"Hold on guys!" Mickey shouted. Mickey a second later was in front of the Overhead. He then lunged out a third arm, but Mickey quickly dodged it. He then shot an orb of light out of his Keyblade. The Overhead let out a massive roar and the orb vanished and knocked Mickey far away.

"HAHA, if this is all the power you can muster, you have no chance against us" he shouted as he threw Sora and Kairi away with ease. Both of them had lost consciousness.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Matt shouted. Matt then made a circle in the air in front of him. A green clock appeared in front of him and underneath the Overhead. Matt slashed at each position of the clock. He then disappeared and reappeared at each position around the Overhead. When the one at twelve o'clock charged, he was also stopped by the barrier. Each of the others met with the same fate. "CHRONO SLASH!" Matt shouted as he appeared above the Heartless. It looked up and let out a large laugh. He then caught Matt in the middle of his attack. Matt looked shocked that his most powerful attack had just been stopped so easily. Suddenly a large amount of darkness shot into Matt, and he screamed in pain. The Overhead then threw Matt across. Matt landed next to Sora and Kairi also unconsciousness.

"This guy is too strong" Riku said, truly afraid of what stood in front of him.

"He's stopped Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Matt's strongest attack" Roxas said in equal shock.

"HAHA, your not worth killing yet. So enjoy my gift of life for now. Who ever said a Heartless doesn't have a heart. HAHA" the Heartless laughed. He then revealed his fourth arm. In each of his hands was a large dark orb. He threw them at the remainder of the group. They all exploded, and the whole group was sent flying in different directions. Everyone one of them was knocked out.

A/N that was just a peek at what the Overheads can do. As you can see, the Keybearers are going to have a hard time with this group. Please review.


	9. One becomes Two

A/N chapter 9. LETS GET IT ON!!!

DISCLAIMER well, I nuked the lawyers, but there are still many more out in the world. So I still have to say that I don't own KH. Also, anything that was a Disney movie, yeah, don't own that either.

"Ugh, wh...what's going on?" Sora asked as he slowly got up. He found himself in the Gummi ship somehow. Laying on the bed next to him was Kairi.

"Good, your awake. If you hadn't woken up in a few minutes, I was going to have to say that the two of you had slipped into a coma. Even though Kairi still hasn't woken up" Heather said from the far side of the room. Just as she said that Kairi woke up. "Wow, if only I had said that earlier" Heather said to herself.

"How..did we get back here? Last thing I remember was being choked by that Overhead" Kairi said slowly.

"Yeah, not much happened after that. He beat Mickey and Matt, then knocked the rest of us out. Me and Riku were the first two people up, so we figured that we ought to bring everyone back to the ship" Heather explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Matt" Heather said as she left the room. Sora and Kairi looked at one another for a moment.

"I'm glad your okay" Kairi said softly.

"Yeah, I'm glad your okay too" Sora said. Just then the intercom turned on.

"Hey, I heard the two of you were up. Come to the cockpit. King Mickey has something he wants to talk to us about" Riku said. Sora got up first, then helped Kairi get up. They got to the cockpit a minute later. Everyone else was already there except for Matt and Heather. A second later, Heather came out.

"So far, he's still out" Heather explained.

"Okay, before King Mickey tells us what he wants to. How about you tell us about how you came to work for those people" Riku said. Heather sighed and explained how she was brainwashed and forced to cooperate.

"Man, that sucks" Roxas said when she was done.

"Yeah, I can't imagine that" Naminé added in.

"No kidding" Kairi said.

"Okay, now that that is out of the way, I need to talk with all of you" Mickey said. Everyone turned to the mouse king. "I think it's about time we split up into two groups. One group will be me, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Lily. The other group will be everyone else" Mickey explained.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Sora asked.

"I think that we need to save as many worlds as possible. We'll contact each other every other day with where we are" Mickey explained.

"Don't worry Sora, with all of us guarding him, there shouldn't be a problem" Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Well, now that that is settled, we need to leave now. I want to go to another world and pick up another person to help out my group" Mickey said as he left.

"Wait, this ship is the only one we have, and if we split up, there's too much room" Kairi said.

"Theres a hanger in this ship. We'll each take one of the smaller craft" Mickey explained.

"See ya guys" Sora said.

"Bye Sora" Donald said sadly.

"Gwarsh Sora, I sure wish we could stay longer" Goofy said.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll keep them alive" Riku assured his friend.

"And if he can't, I'll be there" Lily added in. Mickey's group then left the ship. A moment later the whole ship shook, and a smaller Gummi ship could be seen flying away.

"So, I guess that we head to Atlantica now?" Roxas asked after a minute.

"Yeah, but first, we had better wait for Matt to wake up" Sora said.

"So, when he wakes up, we leave?" Naminé asked. Sora nodded his head.

"Well then, in that case, I'll go keep an eye on him and tell you when he wakes up" Heather said as she left the room.

/\/\WITH MICKEY'S GROUP/\/\

"So Your Majesty, where are we going, and who are we picking up?" Riku asked.

"All I can tell you is that we're picking up an old friend" Mickey said.

"Well, what world are we going to?" Donald asked the unanswered part again.

"We're going to the Underworld at Olympus Coliseum" Mickey said.

"Gwarsh Your Majesty, are you sure that's a good idea?" Goofy asked.

"Nope, but we don't really have much of a choice" Mickey said.

"I hate being left in the dark" Lily mumbled to herself. A couple of hours later they arrived. When they got there, the first site that they saw was a dreary looking place made of rocks.

"I hate this place" Donald mumbled to himself.

"Come on, we have to get moving" Mickey said as he hurried a long.

"Wait, how do you know where to go?" Riku asked.

"I studied Jimney's Journal" Mickey said simply. They met no resistance on the way. When they got to the throne room, they saw a large man on a throne. He had blue flames for hair and wore a black toga.

"Well well, if it isn't the Key Kid's lackeys. And what's this, a mouse too? Now, where's the Key Kid?" Hades asked.

"Sora isn't here. We need to talk to you" Mickey told the lord of the Underworld.

"Oh, well too bad. You see, my schedule is booked for today" Hades said as a book popped into his hands. He took a quick look through it. "Yup, sorry, try back in about two hundred years" Hades said as the book popped away.

"Hades, we're looking for someone. Maybe you could help us" Lily said.

"Haha, looking for someone. Sorry, but the only people down here are dead, and you can't have them" Hades said.

"That's the thing though Hades, we need to see a very specific person" Mickey said. Hades seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you take whoever you want out of here on two conditions. The first, you have to beat my little puppy Cerberus. If you manage to beat Cerberus, then I'll give you the person you want, but you cant turn around to look at him until you've left the Underworld. Okay?" Hades informed the group. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"We accept your terms Hades" Mickey told the Lord of the Underworld.

"Great, give me a sec to get Cerberus" Hades said as he popped out of the room. A second later he returned. "Okay, he's in the Underdrome. Here's your pass right to him" Hades said as he snapped his fingers, and the whole group popped out of the room. "This ought to be good" Hades said to himself as he looked out of his window and into the Underdrome. The group popped into the arena suddenly.

"Great, no time to prepare, form a plan, nothing" Lily complained to herself.

"Yup, that's the way Hades works" Goofy said. Suddenly they all heard a loud roar and a massive three headed dog came running out. It was pure black, and its eyes were a deep red.

"Get ready!" Donald shouted. Everyone brought out their weapons at the same time. Cerberus lashed out at Riku with its middle head. Riku quickly knocked it away. He then jumped up into the air and began to slam all three of the heads at once. Riku landed on the ground next to Lily. Lily then began to concentrate deeply. A glow appeared around everyone, and a large glow appeared around Lily.

"There we go, all set now" Lily said as she swung her Keyblade around. She jumped high into the air and slammed her Keyblade down hard into Cerberus's middle head, knocking one of the heads out. Mickey quickly followed her lead and dashed all over the place slashing each of the remaining heads quickly. The beast fell after that.

"Wow, we didn't even get a chance to attack" Goofy pointed out.

"Sorry 'bout that guys" Mickey said. Suddenly Hades popped up.

"Okay, so you beat Cerberus, now, who do you want brought back?" Hades asked clearly angry.

"Guys, why don't you go ahead and leave" Mickey told the group.

"But..." Lily started. Mickey raised his hand.

"Don't worry, this way, there wont be a chance of one of you looking at him while he's still being summoned" Mickey explained. Everyone left. They waited a few moments and heard two sets of footsteps. One set was light and was clearly Mickey's. The other set sounded light and heavy at the same time.

"I must thank you old friend. I must say, the Underworld is quite a dreary place" a deep voice said.

"Well, we still have to get you out of here without looking at you" Mickey said.

"Mickey, who did you bring back? His voice seems really familiar to me" Riku said.

"Just walk Riku. When we leave, you'll see who I brought back" Mickey told the young Keyblader. They continued walking for several minutes, never once looking back.

"We're almost out of here. Whatever you do, don't screw it up" the deep voice cautioned. Everyone nodded their heads. Goofy was about ready to turn his head, but this action got him a smack from Donald as well as a series of unintelligible squawks from the angry duck. Finally, everyone left the Underworld. "Ah, fresh air at last. It's been so long that I had forgotten what it feels like. Again, I thank you old friend" the deep voice said as he took in another deep breath.

"No problem" Mickey said happily.

"So, can we turn around now?" Lily asked.

"Yup, go ahead and meet our newest member" Mickey said happily. Everyone turned around. Riku gasped at who he saw.

"Wh...why...what...huh?" Riku asked completely confused.

"Of everyone I could think of, he's the best bet" Mickey explained.

/\/\WITH SORA'S GROUP/\/\

"It's been three hours, how much longer can he be knocked out?" Naminé asked impatiently.

"You have to remember something. Chrono Slash already takes a lot out him. Combine that with all of his attacks getting blocked, then getting zapped by darkness, that would knock anyone out for a while longer" Sora explained.

"Yeah, but I have to agree with Naminé. Even this seems like an insane amount of time" Roxas said.

"You're whipped" Sora said.

"Yeah, your one to talk. You're almost Kairi's personal butler" Roxas said back.

"I am not!" Sora shouted back.

"What are you talking about? One time I saw you bringing home some of Kairi's laundry, then you took it back to her the next day" Roxas said with a smirk. Sora's face was so red, it looked like he would catch on fire.

"W...I...um...that..." Sora was at a complete loss of words.

"See, your whipped" Roxas said proudly.

"Come on, enough of this. Lets just wait in quiet for a bit" Kairi said rubbing her head.

"I agree. I've never been one for this kind of talk" Heather said aggravated. Suddenly, a loud snore could be heard.

"Um, I don't thing people knocked out snore" Naminé pointed out. Suddenly Matt grabbed Heather's hair.

"Mom, look, I found the golden sheepie. Can I keep it?" Matt asked no one in particular before snoring again. Heather looked like she could explode.

"Matt, how long have you been sleeping?" she asked. Matt let go of her hair.

"Oh, I woke up about an hour ago, then fell asleep again" Matt said before letting out another massive snore. Suddenly Matt was on the ground, the mattress on top of him. "HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Matt demanded.

"Gah, I PUT A NOTE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!! IF YOU WAKE UP, COME TO THE COCKPIT!! BUT WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO RIGHT BACK TO SLEEP! WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING!!" Heather exploded. Everyone else was on the far side of the room cowering. Even Matt looked as though he was now about a foot tall.

"Um...I'm awake now...let's go!" Matt shouted as he ran out of the room as fast as he could. Heather was taking several deep breaths as she stormed out of the room. The remaining people all looked at each other.

"Okay, let's make a mental note. Never make Heather mad. She'll rip you to pieces, put the pieces in a fire, then spread your ashes to each and every world" Roxas informed the group. Everyone nodded sheepishly.

A/N yes, I know the fight sucked, but think about how much easier the fight with Cerberus was in KH2 compared to KH1. By now, it wouldn't have taken any time at all. Who is the person that King Mickey brought back? I'll give cookies to whoever guesses the correct person in a review. If you get it right, I'll be surprised. Please review.


	10. Frozen Worlds, and A New Keybearer

A/N chapter 10/?. All I can tell you is that this fic will probably be a lot longer than my last one. Please review, and if you own a PS3 and you enjoy RPGs, go pick up Valkyria Chronicles. Best...SRPG...I...have...EVER...played. And I'm a Fire Emblem fanboy.

DISCLAIMER well, the lawyers have officially declared war on me. Sooooo, I still have to say that I don't own KH or anything Disney related.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Matt and Heather traveled in complete silence. They were only thirty minutes away when Sora decided to try to break the silence. "So, the world we're heading to now is Atlantica?" Sora asked Matt who was driving the ship.

"Yeah, we ought to be there in a little bit" Matt told his brother.

"Well, there's one problem that we'll have" Sora told the group.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Atlantica is a world that is completely underwater. Last time Donald cast spells on all of us so that we became suited to living underwater. This time though, we don't have him, so I'm wondering what we're going to do" Sora explained. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Heather, you're good at magic, right?" Naminé asked the girl.

"Um, not really. Even then, I mostly used the offensive type. Transforming is way beyond me" Heather explained.

"Well, how about we find a patch of land to search around there. Certainly there has to be more than just water on the world" Roxas said. Sora thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, I remember a small island last time I was there. Maybe we could convince Triton to make us into fish so we could survive" Sora told the group.

"Sounds good to me" Kairi said. Everyone else nodded their heads. Several more minutes passed before Matt spoke up.

"Guys, something tells me we don't have to worry about breathing underwater" Matt told the group.

"How come?" Sora asked.

"Look" Matt said as he pointed down at the world. Sora let out a loud gasp.

"What could have caused this?" Sora asked shocked.

/\/\WITH MICKEY'S GROUP/\/\

"So, who exactly are you?" Lily asked the man in front of her. He was tall and had on a deep red outfit. There was a large hole in the chest and in the hole there seemed to be blue neon wiring. He had very light blond hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mickey and everyone else already knew me. I am Ansem the wise, but Ansem works fine for me" He said as he took Lily's hand, leaned down, and kissed it slightly. "Now then old friend, I assume there is a reason that you chose me to come back" Ansem observed.

"Yup, you see we need your knowledge. There's these new creatures called the Freesouls that a wrecking havoc on the worlds" Mickey explained. Ansem's eyes widened when Mickey said Freesouls.

"So, the Freesouls have returned after all these years" Ansem said somewhat sadly. "I assume that the Heartblades have also reappeared" Ansem said.

"Heartblades? What are those?" Riku asked the man.

"You mean, you don't know?" Ansem asked shocked. Everyone shook their heads. "You see, a Keyblade depends upon three things from a person. The Keychain they are using, they strength of their heart, and how strong physically they are. The Heartblades are the Keyblades true form. Their shape varies widely depending on you is using it" Ansem explained.

"Wait, Sora's Keyblade glowed, the seemed to shatter. When the glowing stopped, he had a sword in his hand that could beat the Freesoul. Is that a Heartblade?" Riku asked. Ansem nodded his head.

"Yes, it still possesses the power to seal the Keyholes, but is much more powerful" Ansem explained.

"Well, how are these Heartblades different from Keyblades?" Lily asked.

"They relay on the only aspect not used by the Keyblade, the soul. It is because they relay on the soul too that they are able to destroy Freesouls" Ansem explained. "Now, could we go to Twilight Town. I must see another friend on mine" Ansem told Donald who was piloting.

"Sorry, but Twilight Town was destroyed" Donald told Ansem.

"Very well then, we'll head to Traverse Town. That was also his backup location in case something happened to Twilight Town" Ansem said.

"You got it" Donald said as he turned the ship towards Traverse Town.

"Who are we going to see?" Goofy asked.

"As I said, another friend. This one, both myself and Mickey know" Ansem explained.

/\/\WITH SORA'S GROUP/\/\

"So, this place used to be an underwater paradise?" Matt asked his brother.

"Yeah, but what could have caused this?" Sora asked. The entire world of Atlantica was frozen. Several mermen could be seen near the top of the ice. Their faces were pure panic as they had tried to swim away from the ice.

"I don't know, but it must have been powerful" Kairi commented.

"We had better be careful. For all we know, another Overhead could have caused this" Roxas warned.

"Would an Overhead really have enough power to freeze an entire world though?" Naminé asked Heather.

"Hey, Metzer and Ulderth had enough power to take hearts from worlds. So I suppose, yeah, the Overheads would have enough power to freeze an entire planet easily" Heather said. "But I don't know why they would, it wouldn't benefit them in any way" Heather said.

"It would if it drug you here. Although, I must say, I was expecting more of you. I assume that you thought by splitting up you could save more worlds. Very good planning, but unfortunatly, none of the people in the other group possess Heartblades like you do" a collected male voice said. Everyone summoned their weapons. A man appeared out of the air a good distance a way from them. He was in a pure white robe and was very tall. He had snow white hair, and his eyes were completely white.

"Who are you and what are these Heartblades?" Sora asked the man. The man bowed slightly.

"My name is Nuxke, I am the Overhead of Nobodies. And what I mean by Heartblades are the new weapons that you and your brother possess. I don't have the time to go into detail as to how they are created or any of that. Right now though, you possess a large threat to my master, and I will not let you leave this place. You shall soon join the pitiful people of this world, encased within the majesty and eternity of ice!" he shouted as massive pillars of ice shot out of the ground and headed towards the Keybearers. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way.

"This is just like Even, he shouldn't be to much trouble" Sora said.

"Um, one problem, something tells me that Even didn't have enough power to freeze an ENTIRE world" Matt pointed out.

"It would be foolish of me to reveal my full power to lesser being like you. Instead, you shall face my masterpieces" Nuxke said as he raised his arms up into the air. Eight pillars of ice formed around him. They suddenly burst into what looked like soldiers. The soldiers were tall and had two medium length swords. Nuxke then vanished into a portal. As soon as he was gone, the soldiers started to skate across the ice. They reached the Keybearers quickly.

"These things shouldn't prove much of a problem" Matt said as he sheathed his sword.

"Um Matt, something tells me the Hidden Techniques wouldn't be very useful here" Sora cautioned.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen" Matt said. "Hidden Technique: Sheathed Sword Flash" Matt said. The next second, Matt was on his back groaning in pain. "Okay, I see what you mean now Sora" Matt groaned.

"You know, you should have seen that coming" Heather said sighing.

"What can I say, hindsight is always twenty twenty" Matt said as he slowly. He took his sword out of the sheath.

"So, just bash them?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, don't see any other plan" Naminé said as she readied her Keyblade. One of the soldiers got in range, and Sora swung his sword. The soldier expertly skated quickly to the side and slashed Sora with both of his swords. Sora fly across the slick surface.

"These guys are strong" Sora said as he got up. Another one of the soldiers went after Sora as soon as he got up. Sora raised his sword in time and swung again. The thing dodged again and tried to attack Sora's side, but he blocked it and knocked the soldier away. Matt was launching quick attacks against one of the soldiers, but it kept on moving out of the way.

"Stand still for a minute, won't you?" Matt said as he swung his sword again. The soldier knocked the katana out of Matt's hand and stabbed him in the chest with his other sword. Matt quickly put his hand over the small bleeding hole in his chest. "That's not cool" Matt told the thing as his katana reappeared in his hands. Kairi was launching several fireballs at the soldier, but it moved out of the way just in the nick of time. When it closed in on Kairi, it slashed several times. Kairi blocked each attack, but each time it knocked her further back on the ice. Finally the soldier managed to knock Kairi down. It hovered over her, both of its swords ready to plunge into her.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she saw the swords come down. A barrier appeared around her and blocked both of the swords. Kairi looked over and saw a green glow around Heather's hand. Kairi nodded to Heather, and she nodded back. Kairi slowly got up. "I'm not about to lose to a bunch of cold things like you. I don't care what I have to do, I'll beat you, I swear" Kairi warned. Suddenly her Keyblade began to glow. A second later it shattered, and in her hands now was a long staff. On the top was the same star that was on the Oathkeeper Keyblade. The shaft was the same color blue as the Oathkeeper Keyblade. "Whoa, this is cool" she said looking at the staff in her hands. The creature seemed not to care about Kairi's new weapon and began its assault again. Kairi raised the staff above her head. "Time for a trip. Quake!" she shouted as she plunged her Keyblade into the ice. Soon after, the whole earth began to shake.

"Oh...nuts" Matt said to himself.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Um, we're standing on a giant block of ice, right?" Matt asked. Sora nodded his head. "What do you think will happen to the block of ice if it shatters like that?" he asked again.

"Um...it will break, so what?" Sora asked. A second later, he realized what Matt was talking about. "Oh, now I see" Sora said to himself. Just then, cracks appeared all over the ice. "Everyone, quickly, gather around me. I'll take us back to the ship!" Sora shouted over the rumble of the ice breaking up. Everyone quickly gathered around Sora as he pushed a button. A second later, they were back on the Gummi ship.

"Wow, my magic is a lot more powerful with this staff" Kairi said raising it above her head.

"You know, we need to start giving our weapons names" Matt said.

"How come?" Sora asked.

"So that you guys can show off that you have the awesome weapons" Roxas mumbled to himself.

"No, because when our weapons have names, they can strike fear into our opponents if they hear the name" Matt explained as though it was obvious. "I'm calling mine the Balance Edge" Matt said as he summoned his katana.

"Huh, a name...how about Heavens Assault" Sora said as he summoned his own sword.

"Well then, I'll call mine Promise Holder" Kairi said as she looked at her staff.

"I have to agree with you Roxas, they're just doing that to show off" Naminé whispered into Roxas's ear.

"Yeah, it sure seems that way" Roxas whispered back.

"Well, whatever, now we don't have to call them the sword, the katana, or the staff" Heather observed. Roxas shrugged and slightly nodded his head.

/\/\WITH MICKEY'S GROUP/\/\

"So, who are we looking for here exactly?" Lily asked Ansem.

"As I said, and old friend of mine" Ansem explained to Lily.

"But who exactly is this friend of yours?" Riku asked.

"You'll see" was all Ansem said. They made their way to the clock tower. When the reached it, Ansem went over to a gear in the wall. "If I remember correctly..." he mumbled to himself as he spun the gear. Suddenly an elevator appeared in the wall. "Come now, it's safe, I promise" Ansem said as he stepped onto the elevator. Everyone else got on, and it shot up. A second later, they were in what looked like a large laboratory. There was a large table in the back, and tall man sat behind it. He was clothed in blue, and had a tall hat. He had a long pure white beard that went almost to the ground.

"Well, I wouldn't expect to see you Mickey, I thought I never told you of this location" Yen Sid said as he got up. He suddenly noticed Ansem standing next to Mickey. "It's been a long time Ansem" Yen Sid said.

"Indeed it has old friend" Ansem said as they shook each others hands.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Donald asked.

"Yes, I've known Ansem longer than I've known Mickey" Yen Sid explained.

"How did you two meet?" Mickey asked currious.

"We both did research the Heartless many years before I started on my own. Although, we never were able to find out the cause until my apprentice Xehanort came along, we learned many other things. Now, Yen Sid, I've come to pick up something" Ansem told the old magician.

"Ah, so the time has come again. I would only assume that it is the Freesouls" Yen Sid said. Ansem nodded his head. "Very well then. Although, I would have wished this day would have never come. Who knows, there may come a time when I need to fight again" Yen Sid said as he handed Ansem something.

"Indeed, although that time may be closer than you think" Ansem said.

"Wait, is that a Keychain?" Goofy asked.

"Indeed it is" Ansem said.

"But, I thought that you said the first time you saw a Keyblade was when I showed it to you" Mickey said.

"Hmmm, maybe I should have explained myself better. I hadn't expected to see another Keybearer so soon. I thought that we had beaten the old real threat" Ansem said. "But, I was wrong. It appears that the worlds are in danger much sooner than I thought. But, this isn't a Keyblade" Ansem explained.

"What do you mean? That's a Keychain if I've ever seen one" Lily said. A flash of light appeared in Ansem's hands and large ax was in his hand. It was double sided, and the blades were the same crimson as his clothes. The shaft of the weapon was pitch black.

"Eternity's Darkness" Ansem said as he grabbed the large ax again.

"So, you didn't have a Keyblade, but in fact you have a Heartblade?" Riku asked. Ansem nodded his head.

"Yes, now then. I suppose that some better fighting clothes are in order. Yen Sid, could you help me out?" Ansem asked.

"I suppose, although its been a long time since I've used a clothing spell" Yen Sid said as stream of magic swirled around Ansem. When it died down, Ansem was now a crimson shirt with a black cape. His pants were also black.

"Haha, it may have been a while, but you haven't lost your touch old friend. I thank you for this, and I shall inform you if you are needed" Ansem said as he stepped back on the elevator.

"Just make sure it isn't too soon" Yen Sid said chuckling. Ansem chuckled a little bit too.

"I'll try my best" he said as the elevator went back down.

A/N there we go with chapter 10. Please remember to review, I mean, the button is right underneath this now.


	11. Flying Knights and Dark Caves

A/N (author does a happy dance) YES, YES, YES!!!! AN ACTUAL REVIEW!!!! Thank you very much SuperTay (and I promise I'll read and review your story as soon as I can, its just that I've been busy typing this, and other things, so yeah...). So then, chapter 11 eh...yay! I enjoy writing this fic A LOT more than my last one, you know "War of New Beginnings" and it seems that you all like this one a lot more too. It has a lot more hits and more alerts then the last one, and it was almost complete.

DISCLAIMER someone please help me, they've sent in the tanks. KH and Disney characters belong to whoever owns them.

"So Heather, I have a question" Matt said. Currently everyone else was in their rooms fast asleep.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"How exactly are the Freesouls named? Those first Freesouls we fought were called Fear Mongers" Matt asked.

"Well, allow me to explain some things first. You know how Heartless are just free hearts that have been enveloped by darkness, right?" Heather asked. Matt nodded his head a few times. "And also as I'm sure you know, Nobodies come from those people who have a strong will, and is made up of their body and soul" Heather explained further.

"Yeah, and those with an extremely strong will end up becoming human Nobodies" Matt finished for her. "They remember how to feel, even though they don't actually feel" Matt explained further.

"Exactly. Well, there is only one thing that allows them to remember how they felt, and it is the soul. You see, we can't create Freesouls from Nobodies because then the Nobody would be destroyed, so we could only take them from actual people. The type of Freesoul is determined on what the strongest emotion that person felt before losing their soul. So, if they were very fearful, they became Fear Mongers" Heather explained.

"So, for every emotion, there's a Freesoul?" Matt asked. Heather nodded her head.

"Yeah, but as you could imagine, some are harder to get than others. Ones like happiness, love, joy, things like those. However, those Freesouls are also the most powerful" Heather explained.

"That's...interesting" Matt said after a minute. They both sat in silence for several minutes.

"So..." Heather said trying to strike up a conversation.

"So..." Matt mimicked. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes.

"Wow, this is boring" Heather complained. Matt chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, it is. So, anything going on with you?" Matt asked.

"Nope, same thing as you. Travel around, save the worlds" Heather said.

"Yeah, but there's something I'm trying to find" Matt explained.

"What is that?" Heather asked.

"My dad's Heartless" Matt said sadly.

"Wait...your dad was killed by a Heartless?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, right in front of me when I was ten years old" Matt said.

"I'm sorry" was all Heather said.

"It's okay, it's not like it was your fault or something. I mean, your my same age, right?" Matt asked.

"If you mean sixteen, then yeah" Heather said.

"Okay, make that one year younger" Matt said. "So what about you, when was your world destroyed?" Matt asked.

"Around two years ago. Right after it was destroyed, I was found by the people who brainwashed me. What I did during that time, I'm not really sure. All I know is that it couldn't have been good" Heather said as she looked down at the ground.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Nobody here blames you, or at least I don't" Matt comforted.

"Thanks Matt" Heather said.

/\/\ WITH MICKEY'S GROUP /\/\

"So then, we've picked up what you wanted to pick up. Now where do we go?" Riku asked.

"Where ever the Freesouls are, that is where we must go" Ansem said.

"Okay Donald, find the nearest world and we'll check it out" Mickey said.

"You got it!" Donald shouted as he steered the ship.

"Hey, where'd Lily go?" Goofy asked.

"I think she went to her room" Ansem said.

"Should we check on her?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so" Riku told the dog.

"But..." Goofy started to say.

"Just give her some time. Everyone needs to be alone every once in a while" Mickey said.

"Your Majesty" Donald said somewhat scared.

"What is it Donald?" Mickey asked curious.

"That's the closest world" Donald said. Riku and Ansem both walked to the window.

"What's the big deal, all it is is a large cave?" Riku asked.

"No, it is much more than that. That Riku, is a place that we don't want to go into" Ansem said seriously. Just then, Lily came out.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked when she got outside.

"Donald, contact Sora and the others" Mickey said suddenly.

"How come?" Donald asked.

"So, you believe Sora to be the one?" Ansem asked.

"Not just him, but Matt too" Mickey said.

"Whoa, whoa, back up a minute. What is in there?" Lily asked.

"That, is the Trail of Drakonis. You see, it was once a kingdom that was far greater than Disney. It was ruled by dragons, but suddenly a darkness enveloped it over night and destroyed it" Ansem said. "Ever since that day, it has been a breeding ground for all sorts of evil. Heartless, Nobodies, Freesouls, Reformed. You name it, it's in there. It is said that only one that possess the blood of the kingdom can survive in that cave" Ansem said.

"So, Sora and Matt are just people, why would they have the blood of this kingdom?" Riku asked.

"Because Riku, although it was ruled by dragons, they often took on a human shape. Riku, that kingdom is the origin of the Keyblade" Mickey explained. "The only Keymasters have been descendants from that kingdom" Mickey said.

"Hey there Your Majesty. What's up?" Sora asked as he appeared on the monitor.

"Sora, do you have our coordinates?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked confused.

"You need to get over here. There's a world that I want you and Matt to investigate, no one else" Mickey said.

"Why only me and Matt?" Sora asked.

"It will become clear once you enter" was all Mickey said before disconnecting.

/\/\ SEVERAL HOURS LATER, WITH SORA'S GROUP /\/\

"Are you sure this is the place?" Matt asked. Sora checked the monitor again.

"Yeah, this is the world" Sora said.

"Guys, there's no name for this place" Roxas warned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kairi asked concerned.

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. It looks like there's a world pretty close to here called Ruined Kingdom. You guys go check it out while me and Matt check out this place. When we get done, we'll call you" Sora said.

"Okay, be careful" Naminé said.

"Don't worry about us" Matt said as he pounded his fist against his chest. They both suddenly vanished from the Gummi ship.

"All right, Ruined Kingdom, here we come" Roxas said as he turned the ship.

"Stay careful you two" Kairi said to herself.

/\/\ WITH SORA AND MATT /\/\

"You know, I'm kind of wondering what the heck Mickey was thinking sending the two of us in here alone" Matt said to Sora when they landed.

"How come?" Sora asked.

"Look around us. We're in the middle of a dark cave. This place doesn't scream yay, happy thoughts" Matt explained.

"I guess" Sora said. Suddenly, the shadows along the ground began to move. In the next minute, Sora and Matt were surrounded by Neoshadow Heartless. Sora summoned Heaven's Assault, and Matt called Balance Edge.

"Now look around us. TELL ME THIS SEEMS A LITTLE TOO HARD FOR TWO PEOPLE!!" Matt screamed.

"Don't worry, I've fought a thousand Heartless on my own before" Sora said confidently.

"Yeah, I know" Matt sighed. "Well, how should we deal with these guys, magic, or bash in their heads?" Matt asked.

"Well, we may need to conserve your gems for later on, so we'll go with bashing" Sora said.

"Sounds good to me" Matt said as he readied his katana in front of him.

/\/\ WITH KAIRI AND THE OTHERS /\/\

"Look at this place. This looks like its been here for centuries" Heather said looking around her.

"Yeah, but it looks like its been abandoned for almost as long" Naminé pointed out.

"It looks like we're the first people to even set foot here" Roxas said.

"Yeah, make sure to keep your guards up" Kairi cautioned. Just as she said that, several Freesouls appeared in front of them. They looked like green humans with wings.

"Great, just what we needed, Dread Knights" Heather said as the Executioners Axe appeared in her hands in a flash. Afterward, Roxas summoned the Ultima Weapon and Oblivion Keyblades, Naminé summoned Perfect Arrangement, and Kairi summoned her new weapon, Promise Holder. Each of the Dread Knights pulled out a pair of curved swords. "Be careful, these things are dangerous on the ground..." Heather started to say. Suddenly all of the Freesouls shot up into the air. "But are more dangerous in the air" she said as she sighed loudly.

"Well, this sucks" Roxas said as he looked up into the air. The Freesouls were so high up that they couldn't even be seen anymore. Suddenly, several light could be seen in the sky.

"Am I hallucinating, or are there lights in the sky?" Naminé asked the group.

"Its not just you. And are they getting bigger?" Kairi asked.

"EVERYONE, MOVE!!" Heather suddenly shouted. Everyone jumped out of the way just as several energy blasts hit the ground. Where the group was, now looked like swiss cheese.

"Whoa" Roxas said as he observed the damage.

"Yeah, this is why I hate Dread Knights" Heather explained.

/\/\ WITH MICKEY'S GROUP /\/\

"So, now that we found the mysterious cave, where to now?" Lily asked.

"Halloween Town" Donald said from the pilots seat.

"Gwarsh, we can see Jack again" Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah" Donald said.

"So, I'm guessing the Halloween Town is exactly what it sounds like" Riku observed.

"Yup, they celebrate Halloween all year long" Goofy said.

"Well, this should be interesting" Mickey commented.

"Indeed it should" Ansem replied.

A/N what awaits Sora and Matt in the cave? How will Kairi and the others fare against the Dread Knights? Which Overhead will Mickey and the others encounter in Halloween Town, if any? All these questions shall be answered next chapter.


End file.
